ToGo Sentai Crossenger - Revised Edition
by voltmanga04
Summary: (Integration Taskforce Crossenger - Revised Edition). The children of the Gokaigers take on the revived Zangyack Empire whilst being sent to the past to when their parents were still pirates. ((All credit for the story and original characters go to TEKNAM))
1. Foreword

**-{X}-{X}-{X}-**

 **Foreword**

 _A short message from voltmanga04_

This is a rewrite version of ToGo Sentai Crossenger and NOT a repost because of uploading / updating issues. I decided to make the chapters a bit more "episode-like" with a short section of the chapter being the "opening" and the last section being the "ending" along with a little preview at the next chapter narrated by each of the Crossengers, rotating throughout the team.

This will probably be the only rewrite I do for Crossenger. If I need to change anything within a chapter once it's been posted in this version, I'll just upload a updated version of the chapter and add it in the summary of the story so you can see the updated chapter.

Thank-you for your attention to this short message. Any newcomers to Crossenger, please continue to read the story in this version.

* * *

 **Disclaimer: The original Super Sentai series created by Shotaro Ishinomori and owned by Toei. Original story and the Crossenger characters are by** **TEKNAM** **, anything written is based upon their original concept.**

 **Any concept artworks for the series are created by me and uploaded onto my deviantART account: Volt-Gokai (previously known as Volt-D-Manga).**

* * *

This fanfiction includes time travel back to 2011 when Gokaiger was airing. If the Crossengers use Ranger Keys post-Gokaiger when in 2011, they would get a small shock after transforming into a post-Gokaiger and a time limit (undecided but I'm thinking off one minute as the limit for a post-Gokaiger change).

Another thing, this story will include mentioning of needles as the Crojector is equipped with a small surgical needle that directly injects the power of the Ranger Keys into their bloodstream. Nothing too detailed will be written about the needle, just a short 'pricks their palm' will be written, so, don't worry too much (again, if anyone's afraid of needles, I apologies).

Lastly, **DO NOT** use  REVIEWS to ask about pairings. Reviews are only meant to be used as feedback and to give advice on how to improve the story.

 **-{X}-{X}-{X}-**


	2. Prologue

_**Author's Comments**_ :

 _Warnings: mentioning of genetics, DNA experiments._

 **-{X}-{X}-{X}-**

 **Prologue**

 _Some years ago, a empire known as the Space Empire Zangyack, who've conquered and destroyed countless planets throughout the Universe, in a bid to rule over it. However, their threat to conquer planet Earth was halted by an unlikely group of people who revolted against the Empire, the space pirate crew, the Gokaigers._

 _They, along with thirty-four past Super Sentai powers and an Earthling apprentice, halted the Zangyack invasion of Earth and destroyed most of their Empire. After leaving Earth with new groups of Super Sentai to defend the planet, the Gokaigers successfully travel to the Zangyack homeworld to defeat any last of the remaining Zangyack soldiers._

 _With the Zangyack no longer considered a threat to the Universe, the Gokaigers, along with Super Sentai members that are still able to work, began creating a defense force to protect the Universe from further harm. This defense force is known as the Interplanetary Space Pirates Defense Force (otherwise known as I.S.P.D.F), during the peaceful time, the pirate crew who defeated a powerful space empire, decided to settle down and to have children, leaving any pirate work needed to be done for new generations of space pirates._

 _However, starting families was not going to be easy, especially for a crew who all came from different planets, where genetics could differ in various ways. They conducted several experiments - along with help from some Sentai with scientific knowledge - but with most of them leaving no success. Until one night when Don 'Hakase' Dogoier of the Gokaigers was up late, accidentally mixed DNA of the crew, which some months later, led to the creation of six children._

 _However, some months after the children were born, an unexpected attack on the I.S.P.D.F was led by a new enemy. The I.S.P.D.F led a investigation on who carried out the attack and everyone was shocked to learn that some remnants of a old Empire escaped the Gokaigers' hands. The enemy later revealed itself as the newly-formed NEO-Zangyack Empire, with a mission to crush the space pirates who defeated the original Zangyack._

 _Years later, five children of the Gokaigers, with four of them believing one of their parents were lost in the attack on the I.S.P.D.F some years before, test-drive newly developed technology made to defeat the newly reformed Empire as a brand new Sentai team - with powers similar to their parents - head into battle as ToGo Sentai, Crossenger!._

 **-{X}-{X}-{X}-**


	3. Crossengers, Assemble!

Author's Note:

Chapter 1 is back, yay!

Hope you all found the prologue okay and I hope that somewhat helped you understand the story more. Some changes to the chapter were an added year, locations and times along with a little what-if opening and ending sequence. Hope you all enjoy chapter 1 again.

-{X}-{X}-{X}-

Cross 1: Assemble!

Current Year: 2040

Location: Interplanetary Space Pirates Defense Force Station

Time: 9:55am

A robotic-looking parrot flew around a standard size bedroom before perching itself onto a bedside table. The parrot looked at the still asleep occupant of the bed and shook its head, unamused.

"Mataku, she really did gravitate more to her father" it muttered with annoyance.

It then flew up from the bedside table and hovered above a small empty space leftover, the parrot then flapped its wings and hurled itself onto the bed, waking up the teenager with its impact on the mattress.

"TORI!".

"Man, I keep telling you and Marvelous that I am NOT a 'TORI', I'm Navi!" Navi replied in annoyance.

"And I keep telling you NOT to wake me like that!" the girl replied, also annoyed.

"Whatever. You're late for training again, Mai".

The girl, now identified as Mai, looked at Navi in confusion before looking at a futuristic digital clock which read _9:55am_. Mai took time in reading the numbers, blinking a couple of times at them, before realising how late she was and quite literally, jumped out of bed.

"Shimatta!" she yelled, as she gathered up her clothes, putting them on quickly.

She was dressed in a black training uniform, that had a red stripe running down her right sleeve and leg, with a standard yellow belt and white buckle at her waist. Stopping briefly at the mirror, she made sure everything was in order and tidied her hair a little bit. She caught sight of a small 'X' shaped scar on her right cheek before rushing out of her room.

Mai ran passed the kitchen, only grabbing a piece of toast with a faint complaint from one of the adults, all she did was smiled back with an apologetic expression and continued towards her destination.

* * *

Meanwhile, in outer space, a hoard of alien-like spaceships made their way towards the large space station known as the Interplanetary Space Pirates Defense Force. Inside one of the bigger ships, there was a throne-like room with strange creature sitting on the chair in the middle of it. As the glowing lights of the I.S.P.D.F shone brighter into his eyes, the more he glared at them.

"This time Gokaigers, there'll be no mercy. Nor to you or to any of your allies," it spoke with a dangerous tone to his voice.

* * *

(Insert Theme - Flag by Noisemaker)

 ***As the song's instrumental opening plays, various grayscale images show the Crossengers being sent back in time before bursting in colour as they land next to the Gokaigers (from 2011), who were casually relaxing in a park***

 **Spread your wings before it breaks,**

 **Spread the word before it's too late**

 ***We see various shots of the Crossengers explaining who they are to the Gokaigers quickly***

 **No one cares where we are,**

 **The day has come, take the promise land**

 ***The screen fades to black and a white flash reveals a logo with "CROSSENGER!" being yelled in the background. Another instrumental part of the song plays as the logo fades away and quick images of transformed Crossengers are shown***

 **Give me a road straight as a line,**

 **This life is my own to design**

 ***The Crossengers are shown in civilian clothing in half-body shots. Mai in a red coat, Joan in a blue jacket with various zippers, Lyle in a yellow Navy-styled jacket, Dionne in a plaid green jacket with a purple hoodie underneath and Ari in a black Victorian-era styled suit. Each had Ranger Keys in their respective colours behind them***

 **It will never be old, it never curves**

 **But she tells me "there's no such thing"**

 ***A flash after Ari shows an aerial shot of the Gokaigers as Dekarangers fighting Zangyack alongside the Crossengers***

 **In life there are ups and down**

 **Our ships will be waving now**

 ***Both teams look up to see the GokaiGalleon in the sky***

 **They're the ones that call it white flag**

 **When you're proud to wear this dog tag**

 ***As if on-cue, a couple of giant Zangyack appear and the Gokaigers battle them in the Gokai-Oh whilst the Crossengers fight the smaller Zangyack***

 **Remember, Remember**

 **We'll never, We'll never,**

 **Surrender, Surrender**

 ***As the Gokai-Oh takes down the giant Zangyack, the Crossengers Cross-Change into Goranger. The scene changes to inside the Gokai-Oh were the Gokaigers lean over their steering-wheels in surprise***

 **So just lead the way**

 ***The scene changes and shows the two teams in civilian clothing regrouping, however, are unable to have a break as more Zangyack surround them***

 **This is how we raise our flag**

 **This is how we take it back**

 ***Both teams transform into their main suits and rush towards the Zangyack, but with each of the Crossengers teaming up with their respective parent(s) with Gokai Silver in Gold Mode***

 **We just - We just take what we lost**

 **We just - We just take what we lost**

 ***Cross Red, Gokai Red and Gokai Pink transform into Timeranger and begin taking out their own part of the Zangyack army***

 **This is how we raise our flag**

 **This is how we take it back**

 ***The rest of the two teams load the Galleon Buster using the Crossenger Ranger Keys with Blue Cross leading alongside Gokai Blue and Gokai Silver performing a Gokai Legendary Dream strike***

 **So well you gotta find the way**

 ***The blast takes out the Zangyack and the Timeranger trio rejoin the rest of the two teams***

 **So well you gotta find the way**

 ***As the sun sets, the two teams head back to the GokaiGalleon and the logo appears again***

 **So well you gotta find the way**

* * *

Mai arrived at an isolated area of the station, where it had metal flooring and grey-scale walls with blue lights in the corners of them. She then noticed a group of four people dressed in similar styled black uniforms to hers, who stood up with their arms crossed, clearly unimpressed with her lateness.

"Everyone sor-" Mai began before getting cut off by the person with the blue stripe.

"Save the apology for later. We should get to training right away, otherwise Chief won't be happy" she said, before turning towards a large door, putting on a mask before entering a training area.

The other three nod in agreement and followed the person with the blue stripe on their uniform, also placing masks on, leaving Mai still standing in the hallway, confused.

"Weird. Usually, Joan would give me a lecture for being late" she muttered to herself.

"MAI!" a voice shouted, knocking Mai out of her thoughts.

"Ah!, Coming!" she replied in surprise before hurrying to join the other four while also putting her own mask on.

* * *

Location: Mysterious Spaceship

Time: 10:25am

"Denka, all preparations to our operation to take out the Space Pirates are set".

The voice belonged to a heavily armoured creature that had yellow glowing eyes. It looked straight onto the chair in the middle of the room, where the creature from earlier was still sitting in.

"Good. Make sure it goes without any setbacks. This empire won't be like in the Warz and Ackdos Gill era" said the creature in the chair, whilst looking at photos of the two previous leaders on the wall.

"Of course, Denka. The Space Pirates are probably aren't as strong as they were back then, but I suggest-" the advisor was cut off by a bang of a fist on a hard surface.

"Are you underestimating my plan, Daizaker!?".

"No, Denka. I'm only suggesting that we should be cautious around them, they'll probably still have a couple of tricks up their sleeves" Daizaker explained to the creature in the chair.

The creature occupying the chair stood up and made his way out of the room with a _hmph_.

"Just make sure the plan doesn't fail."

Daizaker bowed as the other creature left the room and looked towards the I.S.P.D.F Station, before turning around to see a human standing next to him, startling him a bit.

"You know what to do? Thanks to your knowledge we should be able to take out the so-called Crossengers"

Daizaker got nothing out of the person next to him, except for a single nod.

"Good. Let's get the operation started"

The two then left the control room to carry out their mission.

* * *

Location: I.S.P.D.F Station Training Facility

Time: 11:05am

Blasts reflect upon a wall as a person was running away from them. They barreled-rolled out of the next few shots as they land next to their feet, they hid behind a corner.

"Geez. He's really going-all out today" they muttered to themselves

"There's no use hiding Red. Are you really cut out to be a Crossenger and able to use Ranger Keys?" a voice echoed throughout the hallway

The person referred to as 'Red' growled in frustration as they turned towards the direction of the voice from where they were hiding and began to shoot back at their opponent, half of their body still hiding behind the corner.

"Quit testing me!"

The shadowy figure at the other side of the hallway dodged the bullets from Red's blaster. After the bombardment of bullets died down, Red rushed out of their hiding place, running down the hallway to an opened area where the shadowy figure followed them too.

"Let's wrap this up!" the shadowy figure suggested

"Yosh. Let's see who can take the other down!"

As the two were about to start a duel, unaware of four more shadowy figures watching them from behind a corner. Red watched as the shadowy figure took out a phone-like device and a strange-looking key.

"GOKAI CHANGE!"

"SHIIIINKENGER!"

The shadowy figure was now dressed in a red samurai suit and attached some sort of disk to the end of their sword. The shadowy figures that were watching them gasp slightly and held their breath as flames began to surround the samurai's blade.

"Nani? How should I fight THAT!?" Red asked, surprised, and pointing at the fiery blade.

"How should I know!?"

Red dodged the blade as it was about to make contact with their face. They then took out a phone-like device, similar to the device the samurai used to change into his current suit. Red pressed a button on the side of the phone and a combat knife pops out of the antenna.

"Hmm, samurai blade versus a combat knife. Interesting"

Suddenly, a series of alarms blare out throughout the I.S.P.D.F. The samurai untransformed, revealing a middle-aged man wearing a red coat with a white shirt and standard black trousers.

"Alright. Training is put on hold for now. You other four can come out"

The shadowy figures that were hiding behind the wall came out and stood either side of Red. Each took their face-masks off.

"Tou-san, do you think it's an enemy attack?" the unmasked Red asked

"Most definitely, Mai. Let's go and check it out."

"Roger!" the trainee group replied

* * *

Location: I.S.P.D.F Control Room

Time: 12:15pm

"Marvelous!"

"Marvelous-san!"

The middle-aged man was greeted as he and the trainee group as they entered the control room. Three other people were already inside, inspecting the security footage of the blast, trying to pinpoint the direction it came from and the source.

"Hakase, any luck pinpointing the blast?"

"Nothing yet, Marvelous, but Luka and Joe have already gone and to check for any intruders with the Dekarangers" a blond man replied. He was also middle-aged, probably a few years younger than Marvelous and dressed in a green plaid suit and tie.

Suddenly, another blast hits the station, knocking everyone off their feet. Mai's eyes widened as she sees a huge spaceship in front of them as she recovers from the fall.

"Tou-san, Oka-san. I think I found the culprit"

The two adults Mai referred to looked up in surprised as the spaceship becomes clearer in their eyes. The two look at each other, before looking at the other two adults in the room. All of them nodded, seemingly agreeing on something with each other.

"Gai"

"Hai! Marvelous-san!"

As if he knew what Marvelous asked him to do, Gai rushed out of the room and came back with a metal case. He placed on a white table in front of Mai and her group, who looked at each other in confusion, before hearing clicks as Marvelous began to open the case.

"As you know from bedtime stories we told you, Super Sentai are heroes that protect planets like Earth" Gai began explaining to the group. "And ever since the Gokaigers defeated the Zangyack empire, they created this very station"

The group looked at each other once again and back to the adults.

"Tou-san, Gai-san, minna-san. What are you trying to tell us?" Mai asked

The other four nodded as if agreeing with Mai's question. Marvelous smirked his famous grin at her before further explaining.

"We're telling you this because you're the newest Super Sentai"

"Huh!? What'do ya mean we're the newest?"

"Lyle, ochitsuke"

Marvelous looked at Lyle before grinning again and continued with his explanation.

"You guys are the newest Super Sentai because most of us, older Super Sentai members aren't able to fight anymore. And there's no other next generation more suitable than you guys!"

He then turned the group's attention to the metal case and took one of the objects inside of it and handed it to Mai. She looked at the object in her hand, it was a similar size and shape to a smartphone but had a keyhole-like shape next to a circle button and with a red stripe down the back, like her training uniform.

"What is this? It looks like our Crojector" one of the other girls asked, looking over Mai's shoulder at the device.

"Your Crojector is a prototype used only for training, Dionne" Hakase explained "This is the version that will allow you to Cross-"

All of a sudden, Navi comes flying into the control room, in obvious panic. She circled around the room a few times before landing on the table with the metal case.

"What's the matter, Navi?"

"Ahim, Marvelous, Hakase, Gai - Luka and Joe along with the Dekarangers were taken down by intruders!" the bird explained in panic

"NANI!?"

"I'll go ahead and help them out!" Gai exclaimed before rushing out to help the people mentioned by Navi.

The five teenagers looked at each other and then at the Crojector in Mai's hand. They all thought for a moment and made a grab for the other four devices, surprising Marvelous, Ahim, Hakase, Gai and Navi and made a turn towards the doorway.

"Oi! Chotto matte!" Marvelous said to the teenagers before they were out of the room.

The teenagers stopped in their tracks and turned back to see Ahim, holding different coloured keys in her hands.

"Minna-san, you accidentally left your transformation items behind"

One by one, the teenagers took each of the keys into their hands. Dionne jump as she accidentally flipped her key open, making everyone laugh before getting serious again.

"Now. IKE! ToGo Sentai Crossenger! HADE NI IKUZE" Marvelous announced, smiling

"HAI!" the teenagers, now known as the Crossengers, saluted at the adults, before rushing out of the room to stop the intruders.

The adults continued smiling until the teenagers were out of sight. A level of nervousness filled the atmosphere.

"Marvelous, will they be okay? It is their first fight using the completed Crojector" a nervous Hakase asked

Ahim and Hakase looked at Marvelous nervously, the ex-captain was taking longer than usual to answer. Standing straight, he finally let his famous grin appear and placed a hand on Ahim's shoulder.

"They'll be alright. Now, let's go and rescue the others"

* * *

Location: I.S.P.D.F. Station Suspension Bridge #1

Time: 13:10pm

The newly formed team arrive at a suspension bridge and watched in shock as alien intruders try and make their way to the main station. A sudden hail of bullets were fired and the group quickly ducked down.

"Yikes! They expect us to fight that!?" a nervous Dionne asked.

"We got no choice. We're the only ones that can"

"Ari's right. Plus we gotta sort out the ones that hurt mom, Joe and the Dekarangers"

Mai smiled at her group as she stood up, she once again looks at the Crojector in her hand and looked at her group again, who were also looking at their own Crojectors and then stood up. They then gathered around Mai, with their Crojectors ready.

"Joan, Lyle, Ari, Dionne. Ready?" Mai asked the group.

"Hai!"

"Yosh!. Let's take out the intruders! CROSS CHANGE!" Mai exclaimed.

"CROSS CHANGE"

The group turn on their Crojectors and pressed the circle button in the middle of the device, it turned on like a smartphone and had various applications on the screen. The group looked at each other, confused in which buttons to press.

"Soooo, what do we do now?" Lyle asked.

As if she was on cue, Navi flew by the group and perched herself onto the suspension bridge's guardrail.

"Tap the application icon that has the needle and key on it!" she instructed them.

"Hai!. Arigato, Tori"

"Tori ja nai! Just tap it already!"

The group did as Navi instructed and each tapped the application icon she described to them. A small needle popped out underneath and slightly pricks their palms.

"What is this?" Mai asked herself.

"It feels like the power is being directly injected into us!" Lyle said

The others nodded at Lyle's statement. They then flip out their keys and insert them into the keyhole-like shape and turn them to the right. A bright flash alerts the alien intruders, who now have their attention drawn to the activity on the bridge.

A white glow covers the group on the bridge and bursts into five multi-coloured suits. Each suit was based on a pirate-like outfit but had splits in areas such as the shoulders, shins, elbows and hips that were held together by crisscrossing leather ties with a golden buckle holding them in place. The opened-coat had similar ties holding it together, each of the girls had skirts beneath their belts and each helmet had an 'X' shaped visor with different styled edges.

"Who're you guys!?" one of the alien commanders demanded to know.

"You'll be surprised when you hear this!" the Red suit exclaimed

The group jump onto the suspension bridge's guardrail, making Navi fly off in surprise. They then jump down onto a platform below the bridge and quickly turn their backs but looking across their shoulders slightly at the alien group.

Mai took the lead and posed with her left arm across her chest and right arm in a semi-uppercut position, with her right leg, slightly bent, "The Fiery Red Legends, Red Cross!".

Joan then posed next to Mai on the right with one knee on the ground with her hands positioned as if she was holding a sword "The Calm Blue Legends, Blue Cross!".

On Mai's left side, Lyle posed with his left arm bent and left hand in a fist shape, his right arm was in a similar position to his left but slightly more upwards. His left knee was bent whilst his right leg remained straight "The Electrifying Yellow Legends, Yellow Cross!".

Dionne then posed next to Lyle with her arms crossed and looking straight onwards at the alien intruders "The Blowing Green Legends, Green Cross!".

Ari then finally posed next to Joan with his left leg in the air and arms bent upwards "The Silent Black Legends, Black Cross!"

Red Cross came out of her position briefly and exclaimed "CROSSING AND COMBINING LEGENDS!" before going back to her pose.

"TOGO SENTAI, CROSSENGER!" the rest of the team shouted and out of nowhere, an explosion appeared behind them, with colours corresponding to their suits.

"So, you're the Crossengers we heard rumours about!" the alien commander said in surprise "Well, at least now we don't have to search for you, GET 'EM!"

A large hoard of the alien intruders charged at the Crossengers. The group all nod at each other and exclaimed a "HADE NI IKUZE!" be also charging at the enemy heading towards them, unknowingly to them, a shadowy figure was watching them from the platform they jumped down from, glaring at the team as they begin their battle.

 _This is the beginning of ToGo Sentai, Crossenger! What adventures await this young team of five have yet to be discovered. Now, MAKE IT SHOWY, you, young warriors of peace and justice!._

* * *

(Insert Theme - Super Sentai Hero Getter ( _'cause why not?_ )

 **SUPER SENTAI!**

 ***The Gokaigers walk towards the viewers as 'SUPER SENTAI' is being announced in the song, but are stopped suddenly as the Crossengers come out of nowhere with their Crojectors and transform before the Gokaigers have a chance of getting their Mobirates out***

 **The five of them are Goranger**

 **The card-themed cyborgs, J.A.K.Q**

 ***After a flash of white, the Crossengers first pose as Goranger with Ari filling in as Momorenger and Dionne as Midorenger, then followed quickly by J.A.K.Q where Lyle fills in as Big One, Ari as Heart Queen and Dionne as Clover King***

 **The global dance of Battle Fever**

 **Hailing from the Planet Denji are Denjiman**

 ***A quick change to Battle Fever with Lyle as Battle Cossack and Dionne as Miss America and then followed by Denjiman with Ari as DenjiPink***

 **One plus two plus Sun Vulcan**

 **Exercising with Goggle Five**

 ***After Denjiman, only Mai, Joan and Lyle appear in Sun Vulcan suits and then shortly followed by Goggle Five with Dionne as GogglePink***

 **The explosive, exploding, Dynaman**

 **The bio-particles of Bioman**

 ***They then pose as Dynaman, with Dionne filling in as DynaPink and an explosion appears behind them. Bioman is next with Dionne once again filling in as a pink Sentai, BioPink and firefly-like spots appear representing particles***

 **The legendary creatures of Changeman**

 **Then a Flash from a supernova**

 ***Changeman appears with Lyle as ChangeMermaid and Dionne as ChangePhoenix with smoke appearing behind them. After Changeman, comes Flashman with Ari as PinkFlash***

 **The glowing aura of Maskman**

 **Why'd their friends do that to Liveman?**

 ***Flames quickly appear in front of Mai and the group before disappearing when Maskman appear with Dionne as Pink Mask. Everyone appears in their normal suit colours for Liveman***

 **The Turboranger were high school students**

 **But Fiveman were teachers and siblings**

 ***Turboranger first appear in a side view before posing, with Dionne as Pink Turbo. Fiveman also appear in a side view, again, with Dionne as a pink Sentai but this time as Five Pink***

 **Jetman was trendy**

 **Zyuranger with dino-fantasy**

 ***Close-ups of Mai as Red Hawk unfolding her arms, revealing the wings of the suit are shown, before showing the rest of the team with Dionne as White Swan. Zyuranger then appears with Dionne as PteraRanger***

 **Qi-powered victory for Dairanger**

 **With a POP! It's the ninja, Kakuranger**

 ***Mai as RyuuRanger appears quickly with a face-view and has a hand in the air before showing the rest of the team with Ari as HououRanger. The group then appear in a close-up side view performing a jutsu technique before showing them fully with Dionne as NinjaWhite***

 **Ohranger with ancient superpowers**

 **Traffic safety with Carranger**

 ***The group then lift and quickly place a foot on the ground for Ohranger with Ari as OhPink. For Carranger, the group spin around (shown individually spinning quickly) before posing with Ari as Pink Racer***

 **I want to sing, so I better remember them,**

 **SUPER SENTAI Let's GO!**

 ***Images of the Gokaigers and Crossengers together flash by quickly, showing them in different places around the GokaiGalleon - Mai along with Marvelous and Ahim by Marvelous's chair, Joan and Joe by the dining table, Lyle and Luka up in crow's nest, Don and Dionne by Don's repair table and lastly, Gai and Ari in the galleon's kitchen***

 **Keep on running**

 **The shining camaraderie of hero teams**

 ***The next scene shows the sun setting, with the two teams on the deck of the galleon watching the sunset***

 **There's no difference in your fiery spirits**

 **Fight Forever!**

 ***Each of the two teams are shown smiling, individually, as the sun finishing setting***

 **Ah~ This is the Legend of Super Sentai!**

* * *

 **NEXT TIME on ToGo Sentai Crossenger (narrated by Mai)** :

 _We have all become the next Sentai team, the Crossengers! And are already in our first battle with the intruders. I wonder who are these mysterious creatures that are attacking us are and what do they mean by them hearing rumours about us?. Be sure to tune in to see us begin our campaign against the intruders!._

 **CROSS 2 - The Campaign Begins! Mysterious Invaders Revealed!** (CHAPTER COMING SOON)

* * *

 **Chapter Edits** :

5.03.2017 / 6.03.2017 - Renamed characters and added bold for role call. Also fixed any grammar issues.


	4. The Campaign Begins!

**-{X}-{X}-{X}-**

 **Author's Comments** **:**

 **Welcome back to the second chapter of ToGo Sentai Crossenger!. Hope you all enjoyed the revised version of the first one and I apologise for so many updates on it *sweatdrop*, still learning my way around the site editor (particularly with the horizontal line that separates paragraphs), plus I had some "connection" errors when uploading the chapter. Enough rambling from me and let's get the disclaimers and previous episode outta the way. The Crojector has now been rewritten as a medical syringe - me and the original author discussed some confusion with the device and the original author wants it to be a full on medical syringe - rather than one built into a smartphone.**

 **Disclaimer - I do not own Super Sentai or anything else (music / Sentai wise) in this story. This is a story that I adopted from another user and anything written is based upon that concept. Once again, any Sentai characters or music mentioned belong to Toei and their respective singers / songwriters.**

 **Let's begin!**

* * *

 _Previously on ToGo Sentai Crossenger_

 _With alien intruders trying to break into the Interplanetary Space Pirates Defense Force space station, five young teenagers - Mai, Joan, Lyle, Dionne and Ari - have been transformed into ToGo Sentai Crossenger by the ex-captain of the Gokaigers, Captain Marvelous. With their adventure already beginning, the young team are introduced to their first mission: to take on and stop the alien intruders from breaking into the base. Now, proceeding to the second mission!_

* * *

Year: 2040

Location: Somewhere on the grounds of the I.S.P.D.F Suspension Bridge #1

Time: 9:20am (two days later)

"Mou~! How many of these things are there!?" Lyle groans with frustration as the team shelters themselves from enemy blasts.

"We've been fighting them for two days straight!" mentions a panicking Dionne, hiding in between Lyle and Joan, who were firing bullets from their Crojectors from behind the debris they were using as a shield.

"We still haven't heard anything from Mai or Ari" Joan adds "They said that they were going to check on our parents and the other Sentai members and call us when they got to them"

 _A flashback begins showing the post-transformed Crossengers, without helmets, hiding behind a wall, each had wounds and scratches from their previous round of fighting and are out of breath. Mai pokes her head around the corner and spots a clearing within the battlefield._

" _One or two of us will have to go and check-in on everyone" she announces_

" _Are you crazy Mai?" Dionne asks her "What happens if the enemy spots you?"_

 _The rest of the team nod in agreement, but could not prepare themselves for Mai's answer._

" _Then, I'll-" she stopped to think about the question and the team turn to face her, Mai smirked before answering "I'll use Jetman to fly over the battlefield!"_

" _HUH!?"_

" _Navi told me... that we're able to use the previous teams as the Crojector is based upon the Gokaigers' Mobirates" she explained to them "If I use Jetman to get to the other side and into the base, then, there'll be less chance of you guys getting hurt and will also give you a chance to counter-attack while they're distracted"_

" _It's worth a shot" Ari commented, surprising everyone_

" _That's a little out of character for you Ari. Usually you'd take caution" Joan said_

 _The others smile while Ari gives them a nervous grin. They suddenly duck down as a hail of bullets are fired overhead. When the firing stops, Mai gets up and grabs Ari's hand, making him jump._

" _You're coming with me" she told him, smirking_

" _Huh?"_

" _We'll handle the rest here" Lyle comments_

 _Mai gives the other three a thumbs up and turns to Ari, who nods nervously. The two then turn around to face the direction they were aiming for. With their Crojectors turned on, Mai and Ari then take two more Ranger Keys from inside pockets of their suits and ready the syringe-like object for their transformation._

" _ **Now Cross Changing - Please Insert a Ranger Key**_ _" the Crojector seemingly spoke, with a announcer tone that could belong to a train station or a airport loudspeaker._

 _They flip open the two new Ranger Keys they were now holding - Mai had a red key which had a hawk design, while Ari had a black key which was based on a condor. Both of the suits drawn onto the keys had a vintage feeling to them._

" _ **Cross Change!**_ _" Mai and Ari both said_

 _The two then insert the keys into the keyhole of their Crojectors and turned them to the left. A small needle pops out and pricks their palms like when they first transformed. A flash of light-blue light covers them, before exploding and revealing them in new suits, that were widely different from their original ones._

" _ **JE~~TMAN!**_ _" was announced by the Crojector._

" _ **Red Hawk**_ _!" "_ _ **Black Condor**_ _!" Mai and Ari both announce their Jetman names and quickly pose before flying off over the battlefield._

 _The alien commander looks up to see the flying pair. He tried to get a couple of shots at them but missed. Frustrated, he sent out a order to his troop._

" _Hmph. What a cheeky thing to do. Archers, FIRE!" He ordered._

 _Several of the aliens stop shooting and draw out futuristic bows and arrows upon the command to fire and readied their arrows. Mai and Ari both look down to where the archers were positioned and then at each other with surprised looks on their faces._

" _Shimatta!"_

 _As the archers were about to let go of their bows, bullets were shot at their feet, making them drop their weapons. They look up to see the other three Crossengers, pointing their Crojectors in gun-mode at them._

" _Warui. We can't let you do that" Lyle says, readying his Crojector for another round of fire._

" _IKE. MAI, ARI!" Dionne shouts, as the Jetman-Crossengers disappear into the station._

 _The alien commander then throws a tantrum, whacking a couple of his troop soldiers._

" _Now. Our question to you" Joan begins to speak as more soldiers gather around the commander, "Who the heck are you!? And what is your reason to be attacking our station!?"_

" _HA! As if we're gonna tell you that easily. Get 'em!"_

 _The alien troop begins to fire at the three remaining Crossengers - who scatter themselves around the battlefield. The flashback ends with the Crossengers begin thrown to the hiding place they were at currently…_

Lyle, Dionne and Joan all duck down as another hail of bullets were being fired overhead. All of a sudden, a bomb was thrown beside them. The three look at each other, wide-eyed before splitting in different directions to get away from it. The explosion sends them flying and they land on the ground just as another bomb was thrown.

"Shimatta!. We can't die in our debut!" Lyle groans.

"Dammit!"

As the second bomb was about to explode, a flash of silver light swoops down and lands in front of them, shielding the fallen trio from the blast.

" **GOOOOOOKAISILVER, GOOOOOLD MODE~!** "

"Daijoubu minna-san?"

"GAI-SAN!"

Two familiar looking flying silhouettes come into view and land by either side of GokaiSilver. A flash of light blue light reveals two familiar looking Crossenger suits. The person in the red suit turned to face the trio and a flash of white light reveals them helmetless.

"Sorry to keep you waiting"

"Mai! Ari! You're okay!" Dionne exclaims, happy to see her comrades unscathed.

"Warui for not calling. Signal lines connecting our Crojectors to the main base have been shut down by the first blast" Ari explained, also helmetless.

"So that what it was?"

Mai and Ari, along with Gai all nodded before turning around to face the enemy troop. The Crossengers step forward and got into their group positions - with Mai in the middle, Joan and Ari on her right, along with Lyle and Dionne on her left.

"Now. Tell us who you are!"

The commander of the enemy troop gave an annoyed expression to the team.

"Well. If you must know - we are…."

* * *

(Insert Theme - Flag by Noisemaker)

 ***As the song's instrumental opening plays, various grayscale images show the Crossengers being sent back in time before bursting in colour as they land next to the Gokaigers (from 2011), who were casually relaxing in a park***

 **Spread your wings before it breaks,**

 **Spread the word before it's too late**

 ***We see various shots of the Crossengers explaining who they are to the Gokaigers quickly***

 **No one cares where we are,**

 **The day has come, take the promise land**

 ***The screen fades to black and a white flash reveals a logo with "CROSSENGER!" being yelled in the background. Another instrumental part of the song plays as the logo fades away and quick images of transformed Crossengers are shown***

 **Give me a road straight as a line,**

 **This life is my own to design**

 ***The Crossengers are shown in civilian clothing in half-body shots. Mai in a red coat, Joan in a blue jacket with various zippers, Lyle in a yellow Navy-styled jacket, Dionne in a plaid green jacket with a purple hoodie underneath and Ari in a black Victorian-era styled suit. Each had Ranger Keys in their respective colours behind them***

 **It will never be be old, it never curves**

 **But she tells me "there's no such thing"**

 ***A flash after Ari shows an aerial shot of the Gokaigers as Dekarangers fighting Zangyack alongside the Crossengers***

 **In life there are ups and down**

 **Our ships will be waving now**

 ***Both teams look up to see the GokaiGalleon in the sky***

 **They're the ones that call it white flag**

 **When you're proud to wear this dog tag**

 ***As if on-cue, a couple of giant Zangyack appear and the Gokaigers battle them in the Gokai-Oh whilst the Crossengers fight the smaller Zangyack***

 **Remember, Remember**

 **We'll never, We'll never,**

 **Surrender, Surrender**

 ***As the Gokai-Oh takes down the giant Zangyack, the Crossengers Cross-Change into Goranger. The scene changes to inside the Gokai-Oh were the Gokaigers lean over their steering-wheels in surprise***

 **So just lead the way**

 ***The scene changes and shows the two teams in civilian clothing regrouping, however, are unable to have a break as more Zangyack surround them***

 **This is how we raise our flag**

 **This is how we take it back**

 ***Both teams transform into their main suits and rush towards the Zangyack, but with each of the Crossengers teaming up with their respective parent(s) with GokaiSilver in Gold Mode***

 **We just - We just take what we lost**

 **We just - We just take what we lost**

 ***Cross Red, GokaiRed and GokaiPink transform into Timeranger and begin taking out their own part of the Zangyack army***

 **This is how we raise our flag**

 **This is how we take it back**

 ***The rest of the two teams load the Galleon Buster using the Crossenger Ranger Keys with Blue Cross leading alongside GokaiBlue and GokaiSilver performing a Gokai Legendary Dream strike***

 **So well you gotta find the way**

 ***The blast takes out the Zangyack and the Timeranger trio rejoin the rest of the two teams***

 **So well you gotta find the way**

 ***As the sun sets, the two teams head back to the GokaiGalleon and the logo appears again***

 **So well you gotta find the way**

* * *

"The NEO-Zangyack!" the commander exclaims, as the opening song fades away.

GokaiSilver looks up in surprise, before stepping out in front of Mai and Joan.

"NEO-Zangyack? But I thought the we got rid of them!"

"Clearly not every single one. Now, that you're here GokaiSilver, you'll shall be the first Sentai member to fall!" the command further explains before aiming at Gai.

The Crossengers quickly step in front of Gai, taking out their Crojectors and Ranger Keys.

"Have you forgotten about us, ba~ka?" Lyle asks, mocking the commander.

"Gai-san, go and warn the others about the NEO-Zangyack. We'll take care of this clown!"

"Yosh!. Be careful, minna-san!" Gai exclaims before sprinting away.

As Gai hurried to warn the other Gokaigers and other Sentai members, the Crossengers looked back at commander. They ready their Crojectors in one hand, with a Ranger Key in the other.

"Minna, ready?" Mai asked, receiving a nod from the team, before staring back at the commander. "Yosh!. The five of us together are the Crossengers! **CROSS CHANGE**!"

" **CROSS CHANGE!** "

The needle of the Crojector slightly pricks the Crossengers palms - allowing the power of their suits to be awakened from within them. A white glow covers the team before bursting into the five multi-coloured suits.

Mai posed with her left arm across her chest and right arm in a semi-uppercut position, with her right leg slightly bent, " **The Fiery Red Legends, Red Cross**!".

Joan then posed with one knee on the ground with her hands positioned as if she was holding a sword " **The Calm Blue Legends, Blue Cross**!".

Lyle posed with his left arm bent and left hand in a fist shape, his right arm was in a similar position to his left but slightly more upwards. His left knee was bent whilst his right leg remained straight " **The Electrifying Yellow Legends, Yellow Cross**!".

Dionne then posed with her arms crossed and looking straight onwards at the commander, " **The Blowing Green Legends, Green Cross**!".

Lastly, Ari posed with his left leg in the air and arms bent upwards " **The Silent Black Legends, Black Cross**!"

Red Cross came out of her position briefly and exclaimed " **CROSSING AND COMBINING LEGENDS**!" before going back to her pose.

" **TOGO SENTAI, CROSSENGER**!" the rest of the team shouted and out of nowhere, a explosion appeared behind them, with colours corresponding to their suits.

"Crossengers, ready? GO!" the group exclaim, before rushing into the battle.

Dionne and Ari team up to take care of a small group of enemy grunts - taking them by surprise, using combat knives. They are then followed by Joan and Lyle - who take down a larger group using a blade attached to a wire.

Mai then charges at the commander - who blocks her attack, throwing her to the ground. She let's out a annoyed grunt, before using her right arm as a lever to hoist herself backup - kicking the commander's face in the process - making him fall back. The team then regroups back together.

"Let's step up a notch and use another key?" Mai suggests

"Hai!" the rest of the group agree.

They click a switch on their belt buckles which opens up to reveal new Ranger Keys.

" **Now Cross Changing! Please insert a Ranger Key!** "

They allow the Crojector to absorb the key's power, before Cross Changing into the new suits - with the needle once again pricking their palms a flash of light-blue light covers them before bursting and revealing them in brand new suits.

" **ZYU~~RANGER!** "

Each of them were now in suits - with helmets representing different types of dinosaurs, a mammoth and a saber-tooth tiger. All of them were in their usual colours - except for Dionne whose green coloured suit was exchanged to pink.

" **TyrannoRanger**!" Mai exclaims before posing with her right knee bent and her left leg straight - she tilts her upper body slightly to the side and shapes her hands like T-Rex claws.

" **TriceraRanger**!" Joan exclaims, standing next to Mai on the right with her upper body slightly to the side and her right arm bent with her right hand in a closed fist shape. Her left arm was straight and like her right hand, the left was also in a closed fist shape but with her hand upwards. Her legs were bent in a similar positions to Mai's.

" **TigerRanger**!" Lyle, on Mai's left side, exclaims with his right arm in the air and bent, along with his right hand in a fist shape. His left arm is downwards with his left hand opened in a claw-like shaped. His right knee is bent to the right side and his left leg is straight with his left foot slightly to the left.

" **PteraRanger**!" Next to Lyle, Dionne stands with her right arm in the air and left arm bent, standing straight.

" **MammothRanger**!" Lastly, Ari stands next to Joan with his body shifted to the left and left arm bent, with his right hand resting on his elbow-joint. Both of his legs were bent to the right.

" **KYOURYU SENTAI, ZYURANGER**!" the entire team exclaims together.

The enemy command regains his balance as a multicoloured explosion appears behind the team. After the dust that blew in air due to the explosion settled back on the ground, the team regroup in their tag-teams, this time, using the Zyuranger weapons rather than their own to take down the commander.

" **Ptera Arrow**!" Dionne exclaims, before jumping into the air and shoots a couple of arrows at the commander - some hitting and others missing.

" **Moth Breaker**!" after Dionne fires her arrows, Ari comes in after jumping into the air and using an axe-like weapon, cutting down in the middle of the commander before giving a couple extra swings and moving away for the next tag-team.

" **Saber Daggers**!" a flash of yellow reveals Lyle using a pair of daggers - giving the commander a couple of slashes.

" **Tricera Lance**!" Joan then gives the commander a couple of jabs using two long lances.

The commander stumbles back - but quickly stables himself and begins charging up an attack to strike at the four Cross-Zyurangers. They brace themselves for impact but quickly relax when they see a red flash appearing behind the commander.

" **Ryugenkiken**!" Mai exclaims - slashing the commander's back with a sword.

As the commander falls onto his front, Mai rejoins the team and they revert back to their normal Crossenger suits.

"Hey, let's finish this guy off and get back to the others?" Dionne suggests.

"Yeah" the rest of the group agree with a nod,

"Hmph! Don't get too cocky on your first battle, newbies!" the commander mocks them.

"Urusai ba~ka!" Lyle says, surprising the commander.

The group get into their post-transformation lineup and switch their Crojectors into Weapon Mode. Using various weapons, they charge up their finishing attack.

"Time for you to rest in peace!" Mai exclaims.

" **CROSS END - ALL WEAPONS FINISHER**!" the group exclaims together - a brief multi-coloured background appears as various weapons are thrown automatically at the commander.

"How could I be beaten by a batch of newbies!?" the distressed commander shouts - disappearing into a purple glowing light as the multi-coloured background fades away.

The team then reverts back into their civilian attire, smiling and congratulating each other for doing well in their first campaign battle.

* * *

Location: Mysterious Spaceship

Time: 5:55pm

"Damn them! Damn them!" the leader of the now known NEO-Zangyack repeats in frustration "Daizaker!"

Daizaker enters the control room of the spaceship, briefly bowing at the leader.

"Yes, Denka?"

"I thought you said taking over the base and taking out the damn Gokaigers and their allies would be easy and that the damn Crossengers are rumours!"

"My apologies, Denka. We did not expect the Crossengers to be this strong and have knowledge of battle"

The leader of the NEO-Zangyack gets up from the chair in the middle of the room and walks over to a gun-like object.

"Luckily, I somehow managed to salvage this from the last Zangyack Empire!" he boasts, firing the gun, whose beam hits the area the Action Commander was beaten.

* * *

Location: Suspension Bridge #1

Time: 6:05pm

The team were resting on the bridge from which they jumped down from when the battle first started, enjoying the cool air blowing through the area.

"That Action Commander was way too easy!" says Dionne, the others, expect Joan, agree.

"But, there's bound to be some tougher ones as we continue to fight them" Joan explains, not amused by Dionne's comment.

"Lighten up, Joan! No need to be serious all the time!" Lyle says, before slightly jumping from receiving a glare from Joan.

Navi then appears in front of the group - unscatched from the battle.

"Minna! Good job!" she says excitedly

"Arigatou, tori" Mai says, smiling at Navi, waiting for her usual reply.

"Tori ja nai!"

The group laugh at Navi response - all of a sudden, the area they are in began to shake.

"Nanda!?" Ari asks, getting up quickly and looking over the bridge's guardrail.

A pink beam hits the area where they took down the action commander. The dust from the rubble and debris fills the air, before settling down on the ground - revealing a now, giant version of the commander.

"I rise again!" he exclaims, before turning towards the bridge "Thought you've beaten me, Crossengers? You have another thing coming to you! Time to say goodnight!"

"Shimatta!" Ari says, with a combined expression of nervous and scared.

"We don't have anything big enough to take him down with!" a panicking Dionne says, hiding behind Lyle and Joan.

Unknowingly to the group, two of their mentors were coming towards them from within the shadows.

* * *

(Insert Theme - Super Sentai Hero Getter Part 2 ( _'cause why not? - slight lyrics changed in last verse_ )

 **SUPER SENTAI!**

 ***The Gokaigers walk towards the viewers as 'SUPER SENTAI' is being announced in the song, but are stopped suddenly as the Crossengers come out of nowhere with their Crojectors and transform before the Gokaigers have a chance of getting their Mobirates out***

 **Youthful school days with Megaranger**

 **The Earth's warriors, Gingaman**

 ***A hand first appears on screen in a fist shape, before turning quickly into a finger-gun with other hands showing a '5' appear before showing the Crossengers as the Megarangers with Dionne filling in as MegaPink. A blaze of flames appear with a close-up of Mai as GingaRed, taking a sword out of its sheath before revealing the team as Gingaman, with Ari as GingaPink***

 **Rescue from GoGo V (Five)**

 **Hailing from the future, Timeranger**

 ***Once again, a hand appears on screen as a finger-gun, before revealing Mai as GoRed and the other Crossengers as the rescue Sentai - with Ari filling in as GoPink. The team quickly put their left arms in front of them before switching quickly to their right arms before clenching their fists, Ari fills in as TimePink***

 **A hundred beasts roar with Gaoranger**

 **Gale-force shinobi, Hurricanger**

 ***The team appears in animal-like roaring poses with 'Gao' behind them with Dionne as GaoWhite. Mai, Joan and Lyle first appear as the primary coloured Hurricangers performing a quick ninjutsu before being joined with Dionne as KabutoRaiger and Ari as KuwagaRaiger***

 **Explosive Dino-Guts with Abaranger**

 **Dekaranger, galactic police**

 ***Only Mai, Joan, Lyle and Ari appear as Abaranger - with Ari looking around for Dionne, noticing her absence. The group then quickly points to themselves before a quick side-view of siren-like lights flashing on their helmets before revealing them as the Dekarangers with finger-guns pointing towards the viewer - Ari fills in as DekaPink***

 **The magical family, Magiranger**

 **On the hunt for Precious with Boukenger**

 ***The group appear in the Magiranger roll call pose with Ari as MagiPink. Like Magiranger, the group appear in the Boukenger roll call pose with Dionne as BoukenPink.***

 **Gekiranger, training in their animal-styles**

 **The Engine partners of Go-Onger**

 ***A closeup of Mai as GekiRed first appears before showing the rest of the team with Ari as GekiViolet and Dionne as GekiChopper. Repeated frames of the team kicking and spinning in the air are shown before showing them doing different hand gestures with Mai as Go-OnRed having slightly bent knees and her right arm across her chest - everyone is in their normal suit colours for Go-Onger***

 **Samurai Shinkenger with the clatter of swords**

 **Heavenly cards from Goseiger**

 ***The team appears holding samurai swords with Ari as ShinkenPink and Lyle as ShinkenYellow holding their swords on one knee. Mai as GoseiRed is first shown placing a Gosei Card within the Tensouder before pushing it closed and the rest of the Cross-Goseigers appear with Dionne as GoseiPink***

 **The showy pirates of Gokaiger**

 **Special missions with the Go-Busters**

 ***Both, the Gokaigers (from 2011) and Crossengers appear in the Gokai suits - slighting confusing viewers - Ari fills in as GokaiPink for his team's version of the Gokai suits. Mai, Joan and Lyle appear as the Go-Busters with a side-view of them giving a thumbs-up sign, before getting into a position like they are going to break into a run***

 **Kyoryuger's going wild, try and stop them**

 **Riding the rails with ToQger**

 ***The team appear in various dinosaur-like poses, with Lyle as KyoryuPink and Dionne taking her pose a little too seriously. The group then appear imitating a train before posing in the ToQger pose with Ari as ToQ 5gou***

 **Three generations of Ninninger**

 **The Zyumans from Zyuland of ZyuOhger**

 ***A close-up of Mai as AkaNinger is shown before showing the rest of the group with Dionne as MomoNinger and Ari as ShiroNinger. The group then appear doing animal poses as ZyuOhger with Ari as ZyuOh Tiger***

 **Playing along so we'll always remember.**

 **Super Sentai! Let's go!**

 ***In similar fashion to the first part of the song, various images of the GokaiGalleon are shown - but this time, the Crossengers have taken over it***

 **Gather your powers and become invincible, using tight teamwork!**

 **Courage and Justice! Those are the passwords of the 40 Hero Teams of the sparkling Super Sentai!~**

 ***The sun sets with the Crossengers watching it from the Galleon's deck***

* * *

 **NEXT TIME on ToGo Sentai Crossenger (narrated by Joan):**

 _I told them not to get too excited by our first victory and now we have to battle a giant version of the same Action Commander!. Huh? We're getting a giant robot to help us? What is going on?_

 **CROSS 3 - First Combination**.

* * *

 **Sentai References** :

Zyuranger Cross Change - Decided to have a little tribute like thing for the new Power Rangers movie (even though I mostly stick to the Sentai version).

"The five of us are the Crossengers!" - References the Goranger roll-call.

"Crossengers, ready? GO!" - Reference to "Busters, ready? GO!" from Tokumei Sentai Go-Busters

* I have a headcannon that Gold Mode for GokaiSilver can block blasts and explosions (as it happened a couple of times in the series) - which is why Gai was unscathed from the blast. Also, a new ending song will be featured in later chapters - the ending song itself is a reference to the Crossengers ability - similar powers as the Gokaigers.


	5. First Combination and Time Slip (P1)

**-{X}-{X}-{X}-**

 **Author's Comments** :

 **Welcome back to ToGo Sentai Crossenger!.**

 **First of, a big thanks to the people who revieeed, favourited and decided to follow the story - really appreciate it. As said in the previous chapter, a new ending song will be introduced at the end of the 'episode'. There may be a Super Hero Time coming soon as I am working on a Kamen Rider OC, not sure when the KR story will begin but it will be a while before I start working on it.**

 **Also, this will be my first time writing any sort of mech battle, so, forgive me if I write it inaccurate or incorrectly. And adding onto that - hope I'm writing characters like Marvelous and Gai in character. (And for those who are asking about the Crossengers' parents, it shall be revealed next chapter).**

 **Enough rambling, let's begin!**

* * *

 _Previously on ToGo Sentai Crossenger:_

 _With Mai and Ari rejoining Joan, Lyle and Dionne - they get assisted by one of their mentors, GokaiSilver, Ikari Gai who shields them from an enemy attack using his Gold Mode. They and Gai learn that the intruders are part of the newly revived NEO-Zangyack Empire - seeking revenge against the Gokaigers._

 _The team sends Gai to warn Captain Marvelous of the Zangyack revival and begin fighting the Action Commander in their Crossenger and Zyuranger forms forms. After successfully defeating their first Action Commander - he suddenly grows into a giant!. How will they fight this one?_

* * *

Year: 2040

Location: Suspension Bridge #1

"I rise again!" he exclaims, before turning towards the bridge "Thought you've beaten me, Crossengers? You have another thing coming to you! Time to say goodnight!"

"Shimatta!" Ari says, with a combined expression of nervous and scared.

"We don't have anything big enough to take him down with!" a panicking Dionne says, hiding behind Lyle and Joan.

The group stare at the now giant-Action Commander, they watch as he rampages in the area he regenerated in, as they think of ways to defeat him. All of a sudden, a fist punched the bridge out of nowhere, causing the group to make a quick Cross Change as the bridge breaks.

" **CROSS CHANGE! Crossenger**!" the group quickly transform into their own suits before switching Ranger Keys.

" **Now Cross Changing! Please insert a Ranger Key**!"

They quickly dig out a couple of Jetman and ZyuOhger Ranger Keys to fly to a safe spot to avoid falling on the ground into a Sentai team pancake.

" **JET~~MAN**!" Joan, Lyle, Dionne and Ari quickly Cross Change to Jetman and flew behind a wall.

" **ZYU~~OH~~GER**!" Mai changes into ZyuOh Eagle and quickly exclaims " **YASEI KAIHOU!** " which causes wings to appear on the suit, narrowly missing the ground and rejoins the rest of the team behind the wall.

"This is bad" Lyle mutters,

"Obviously, it's bad!"

A flash of white light reveals the team helmetless - still within their Jetman and ZyuOhger forms. Hearing footsteps coming towards them, they turn their heads to see two familiar people running towards them.

* * *

(Insert Theme - Flag by Noisemaker)

 ***As the song's instrumental opening plays, various grayscale images show the Crossengers being sent back in time before bursting in colour as they land next to the Gokaigers (from 2011), who were casually relaxing in a park***

 **Spread your wings before it breaks,**

 **Spread the word before it's too late**

 ***We see various shots of the Crossengers explaining who they are to the Gokaigers quickly***

 **No one cares where we are,**

 **The day has come, take the promise land**

 ***The screen fades to black and a white flash reveals a logo with "CROSSENGER!" being yelled in the background. Another instrumental part of the song plays as the logo fades away and quick images of transformed Crossengers are shown***

 **Give me a road straight as a line,**

 **This life is my own to design**

 ***The Crossengers are shown in civilian clothing in half-body shots. Mai in a red coat, Joan in a blue jacket with various zippers, Lyle in a yellow Navy-styled jacket, Dionne in a plaid green jacket with a purple hoodie underneath and Ari in a black Victorian-era styled suit. Each had Ranger Keys in their respective colours behind them***

 **It will never be be old, it never curves**

 **But she tells me "there's no such thing"**

 ***A flash after Ari shows an aerial shot of the Gokaigers as Dekarangers fighting Zangyack alongside the Crossengers***

 **In life there are ups and down**

 **Our ships will be waving now**

 ***Both teams look up to see the GokaiGalleon in the sky***

 **They're the ones that call it white flag**

 **When you're proud to wear this dog tag**

 ***As if on-cue, a couple of giant Zangyack appear and the Gokaigers battle them in the Gokai-Oh whilst the Crossengers fight the smaller Zangyack***

 **Remember, Remember**

 **We'll never, We'll never,**

 **Surrender, Surrender**

 ***As the Gokai-Oh takes down the giant Zangyack, the Crossengers Cross-Change into Goranger. The scene changes to inside the Gokai-Oh were the Gokaigers lean over their steering-wheels in surprise***

 **So just lead the way**

 ***The scene changes and shows the two teams in civilian clothing regrouping, however, are unable to have a break as more Zangyack surround them***

 **This is how we raise our flag**

 **This is how we take it back**

 ***Both teams transform into their main suits and rush towards the Zangyack, but with each of the Crossengers teaming up with their respective parent(s) with GokaiSilver in Gold Mode***

 **We just - We just take what we lost**

 **We just - We just take what we lost**

 ***Cross Red, GokaiRed and GokaiPink transform into Timeranger and begin taking out their own part of the Zangyack army***

 **This is how we raise our flag**

 **This is how we take it back**

 ***The rest of the two teams load the Galleon Buster using the Crossenger Ranger Keys with Blue Cross leading alongside GokaiBlue and GokaiSilver performing a Gokai Legendary Dream strike***

 **So well you gotta find the way**

 ***The blast takes out the Zangyack and the Timeranger trio rejoin the rest of the two teams***

 **So well you gotta find the way**

 ***As the sun sets, the two teams head back to the GokaiGalleon and the logo appears again***

 **So well you gotta find the way**

* * *

"Tou-san!" "Marvelous-san!, Gai-san!" the team greet the two adults.

Captain Marvelous quickly smiles at the team before observing the situation. He lets out a annoyed 'hmph'.

"Looks like the Zangyack still has Insarn's gun"

The Crossenger's look at each other, in confusion.

"What do you mean by that, Tou-san?" Mai nervously asks Marvelous.

"It's a gun that the Zangyack used to enlarge their Action Commanders after we've defeated them. Gave us a lot of trouble" Gai explains to the young team.

The team turn from Gai to Marvelous - watching him take out a mobile phone like device.

"Mai?"

"Tou-san?"

"I'm entrusting this to you and your team. Take care of it." "Hai!" and with that, Marvelous dialed a number on the device.

A loud rumble in the sky was heard and a large shadow covered the area. From out of the clouds, a large red sky ship appeared. It had a rather aged looked to it, but it has definite signs of being taken care off well and a fresh coat of paint has been applied.

" **GOOOKAIGALLEON~~**!"

"The GokaiGalleon? Are you sure Marvelous-san?" Joan asks him.

Marvelous turned towards the team, giving them his signature smirk.

"Of course, you all need something big enough to take that giant down. Right?"

The team and Mai all give Marvelous a strong nod. Gai gives the young team a thumbs up before they run off and grab onto five ropes dangling from the galleon. The Crossengers then appear in a cockpit with five ship wheels in colours of their suits, in the order of their roll call.

"Alright!. To begin, insert your Ranger Keys into the wheels. The keyword is **KaizokuGattai**!" Gai explains to them over the galleon's intercom.

"Hai!"

The team takes out their personal Ranger Keys and flips them open. They then placed them into the keyholes in the middle of the wheels and turn them anticlockwise.

" **KaizokuGattai**!" the team exclaim together.

It did not take long for the galleon to transform into a large mech. A brief space background appears behind the mech's completed form. It was in its original colours from the earlier years - the only difference was that one of the legs was recoloured with black paint.

" **COMPLETE! GokaiOh**!"

On the ground, Marvelous and Gai both smile - feeling excited to see the GokaiOh back in action after many years. Back in the cockpit, the Crossengers gaze in awe at the galleon's transformation.

"So, this is what the Gokaigers used?" Ari asks himself.

"We better make sure not to damage it too much!".

Mai uses her wheel to turn the GokaiOh to face the Action Commander.

"Minna, let's say we defeat this douche and head back?" she suggests to the team.

"Hai!"

The team turn their wheels to move GokaiOh towards the Action Commander - who readies his attack. As the GokaiOh advances forward, the Action Commander fires a laser-beam at the Crossengers, making sparks appear within the cockpit.

"You want some?" Mai asks the commander, firing a laser back at him.

Suddenly, a glowing light emulates from their belt buckles, confused, they click the buckles open, revealing glowing Ranger Keys.

"Huh? Why are Dekaranger-san's keys glowing?" Dionne asks.

"Let's see what happens if we put these into the wheels?" Lyle suggests.

The team flip open the Dekaranger keys and insert them into the keyholes within the ship wheels. They turn the keys anticlockwise and the GokaiOh begins to change its form. It did not take long for GokaiOh to change into Deka-GokaiOh.

"Looks like the Dekarangers recognise the Crossengers as a Sentai team!" Gai says excitedly.

The team carries on advancing forward - the giant Action Commander once again firing various lasers and bullets at them.

"Take this!" Dionne exclaims, firing a laser back at the commander.

Lyle backs Dionne up as he fires bullets after the laser narrowly misses the commander. The Dekaranger keys then begin glowing again.

"Huh? Let's see what happens when we turn them again"

The team turn the Dekaranger keys anti-clockwise again and the Deka-GokaiOh begins launching a finishing attack on the Action Commander.

" **Gokai Full Burst**!" the team exclaim.

The Deka-GokaiOh then proceeds to launch a patrol car - which smashes into the commander, taking him out. The team celebrate their victory - however, they knew their battle against the NEO-Zangyack was only beginning.

* * *

Year: 2040

Location: NEO-Zangyack Spaceship

"DAMN IT!"

A cry of frustration rang out throughout the control room of the NEO-Zangyack Spaceship as the new Leader of the Empire suffers another defeat.

"Denka, perhaps we should rethink our current plans?" Daikazer suggests.

"No! I will not change plans! Send in our best soldier - with his ability those darn Crossengers will not stand a chance!"

"Are you sure you want to send _him_ out this early in the game, Denka?"

"Are you defying my orders again, Daikazer?"

"No, Denka. _He_ will be sent out immediately".

* * *

Year: 2040

Location: Suspension Bridge #1 Battlefield

Time: Next Day

"I'm getting sick of this," a voice muttered from behind a wall.

"Mai, let's use our special power-up?" a voice suggests "That may give us an advantage"

"Yosh! Let's give it a try, Lyle"

Mai digs around her coat pocket, revealing five Ranger Keys in her right hand. She then looks at Lyle, who had also had five in his own. They jump out from behind the wall, surprising the NEO-Zangyack troop they were fighting earlier.

" **Cross Change**! **Full Colour**!" they both exclaim, letting the Crojector absorb the power of each of the keys - with the needle then pricking their palms.

A white light covers the two, before bursting into red and yellow.

" **Cross Red**! **Dekaranger**!" were announced by the Crojector.

Mai was cladded in a multi-coloured suit - with the belt and helmet of DekaRed. Her right side was composed of the right arm and torso of DekaBlue with DekaYellow as the right leg. Her left side was composed of DekaPink for her left arm and torso with the left leg of DekaGreen, completing the suit along with the Dekaranger's police badge, replacing the numbers.

"Cross Red - Full Colour, Dekaranger!" Mai announces, going into her usual Crossenger pose.

" **Cross Yellow**! **Magiranger**!"

Lyle was cladded in a multi-coloured suit - with the belt and helmet of MagiYellow. His right arm and torso was composed of MagiRed, with MagiGreen as the right leg. His left side was composed of the left arm and torso of MagiBlue with MagiPink as the left leg, completing the suit with a multi-coloured cape, with yellow in the middle, aligning with the helmet.

"Cross Yellow - Full Colour, Magiranger!" Lyle announces, before posing in his normal Crossenger pose.

The two then start to fight the NEO-Zangyack troop - with seemingly more strength. Mai fires shots at the troop using the D-Magnum, before switching to the D-Knuckle to give a few punches to the NEO-Zangyack close to her.

" **MagiStick Blowgun**!" Lyle exclaims, releasing a bolt of lighting at the group of Gormin beside him. He then fires another bolt at a group sneaking up behind Mai - paralysing them.

"Arigato!" Mai thanks him, before hitting them with the D-Knuckle.

A couple of miles from where Mai and Lyle were fighting their part of the troop, Joan, Dionne and Ari were holding up against a larger part of it. Ari looks up to see the faint outline of Lyle as the Full Colour form of Magiranger.

"Joan, Dionne. Looks like Lyle and Mai are using the Full Colour Change!"

"What!? I guess they beat us to it!" Dionne says, disappointedly.

"We can't let them beat us using it - we should Full Colour Change too!" Joan says, in a serious tone.

"Hai!" " **Cross Change**! **Full Colour**!"

The three take out three sets of five keys, with the Crojector absorbing the power of each of them and the needle pricking their palms and a white light covering them.

" **Cross Blue! Boukenger!** "

Joan was cladded in a multi-coloured suit - with the belt and helmet of BoukenBlue. Her right arm and torso was composed of BoukenYellow with the right leg composed of BoukenRed. Her left arm and torso was composed of BoukenBlack, with BoukenPink as the left leg, completing the suit.

"Cross Blue - Full Colour, Boukenger!" she announces, before going into her normal Crossenger pose.

" **Cross Black! Abaranger**!"

Ari was cladded in a multi-coloured suit - with the belt and helmet of AbareBlack. His right arm and torso was composed of AbareYellow with the right leg of AbareBlue. His left arm and torso was composed of AbaRed with the left leg of AbareKiller, completing the suit.

"Cross Black - Full Colour, Abaranger!" Ari exclaims, before going into his normal Crossenger pose.

" **Cross Green**! **ToQger**!"

Dionne was cladded in a multi-coloured suit - with the belt and helmet of ToQ 4gou. Her right arm and torso was composed of ToQ 2gou with ToQ 5gou as the right leg. Her left arm and torso was composed of ToQ 1gou with ToQ 4gou as the left leg. The number that usually was on the ToQger suits were replaced with the ToQger logo - like on their Rainbow Pass buckle.

"Cross Green - Full Colour, ToQger!" Dionne announces, before going into her normal Crossenger pose.

The trio face the troop - readying their weapons before charging into them. Joan leads the attack using Blow Knuckle's Knuckle Cannon attack - blowing some Gormin away. Dionne then followed Joan's lead and whacks the Gormin that were falling with the Tunnel Axe. Ari gave the final attack with the Dino Thrusters' Fire Inferno - create a plume of fire around the last of the Gormin troop before exploding.

"Yosh!"

The trio were then joined by Dekaranger-Mai and Magiranger-Lyle, still in their Full Colour transformations. They then feel the ground starting to shake and look down to see a Action Commander pop out from underneath.

"What the?"

"Another one?"

The Action Commander turned around to face the Crossengers. The team notice various clocks engraved onto him. He takes a step forward and the team readies their weapons.

"You must be the Crossengers, Boss keeps complaining about!" he begins to speak "No matter, my ability will sure to wear you out in no _time_ at all!"

"Heh. If it's time, then we got this!" Mai says, taking out a new Ranger Key, with the rest of the team following her lead.

" **Cross Change! Time~~ranger**!"

A multi-coloured light covers the team, before bursting into white and revealing the team as Timeranger.

"TimeRed!"

"TimePink!"

"TimeBlue!"

"TimeYellow!"

"TimeGreen!"

"Mirai Sentai - TIMERANGER!"

"Ikuze!"

The team finished changing into Timeranger - with Ari as the male version of TimePink. They then charge at the Action Commander.

" **Double Vector**!"

Mai begins the attack by using her pair of Double Vectors, with the team following her lead with their own. Joan and Lyle then take out the Vol Launcher and Vol Vulcan and fire at the Commander.

" **Jikan Mainsasu-5-Bu**!" the Action Commander raises his hand with a clock that is designed as going anticlockwise and brings the team back to their finished Timeranger change.

"Huh? We're back at the start!?" Dionne exclaims, confused.

"Tch. Just what we needed" Joan adds, annoyed.

"Let's just do what we need to do and get outta here!" Lyle says, before rushing towards the Commander

"Lyle, mat-!" Mai begins before begin cut off by the Commander

" **Jikan Mainsasu-5-** **Byō**!"

Lyle appears back with the team. Mai, Ari and Dionne rush out next.

" **Vector End**!"

" **Beat Three**!"

" **Beat Six**!"

" **Beat Nine**!"

The trio manage to land their attacks onto the Commander - who then raises his right hand again.

" **Jikan Mainsasu-10-Bu**!"

The trio were then back with Lyle and Joan - with their Vector End attacks erased.

"What the-?"

"Ha. This is what I meant by wearing you out!"

Mai stiffens before charging at the Action Commander once more - only to be thrown back to where she started from. The Action Commander then raises both of his hands. From what was left of the suspension bridge, six figures were watching the team's struggle.

"I think it's time for a little trip for you guys!" he announces " **Jikan Mainsasu-39-Nen**!"

A black hole-like portal opens up from behind the group and begins dragging them in. Navi, in panic, appears and attempts to pull Mai out - only to be sucked in herself with the team. The figures on the bridge jump down and begin to run towards the team.

"You're not getting away with this!" Lyle shouts at the Commander, before the portal closes.

The figures slow down their run - watching the last of the portal close. The Action Commander turns around and heads to another area of the station.

"Now with those pests out of the way, I'll destroy the Gokaigers and other Sentai in no _time_ at all!"

Meanwhile, the figures watch the Commander and his troop walk away and begin discussing among themselves.

"We'll get them and Navi back - no matter what it takes".

* * *

Year: 2040:

Location: Zangyack Spaceship

"Denka, we've successfully got rid of the Crossengers for the time being" Daikazer reported to the current leader.

"Excellent! Make sure to take over the base before they have a chance to come back"

"Yes, Denka"

* * *

Year: 2011

Location: Somewhere in Tokyo

A black hole-like portal opens up beside a park and out of it, five teenagers in coloured suits, along with a robotic parrot are thrown out of it. A red light emulates around the teenagers, revealing them in civilian outfits.

"Where are we?"

"This doesn't look like the station!"

One of them spots a advert for some sort of TV series.

"Looks like that damn Action Commander sent us back to 2011"

"2011!?"

A troop of Gormin appear from around the corner. The person in the red jacket takes out a key and a transformation device.

"Heh. No matter what year it is, looks like there's still NEO-Zangyack around. **Cross Change**!"

" **Cross Change**!" the others yell, taking out their own keys and transformation devices.

In a flash, they were back wearing colourful suits and begin fighting the Gormin troop. They were unaware that another group of people were also coming to fight the same troop.

"Why are there two Sentai teams in one year!?"

* * *

 _Next time on ToGo Sentai Crossenger (narrated by Lyle):_

 _2011? I guess we can make stuff extra showy while we are here._

 _Still, I am concerned to what is happening in our own time!_

 _ **Cross 4 - Time Slip! Part 2**_

* * *

Extra Notes:

Sorry for taking with this chapter, fingers crossed I can get the next one out faster. Here are some extra notes.

 **Full Colour Change** \- This allows the team to use all powers of the Sentai team selected with each colour on one area of the body with the first key selected as the helmet and waist. Any accessories such as capes will be multi-coloured with the first key in the middle.

 **Action Commander (Time)**

Bases his attacks on years, minutes and seconds.

Translation Notes for Attacks (let me know if the Japanese is incorrect):

Mainsasu (minuses time then adds following:)

Bu (seconds - sends person back in a X amount of seconds)

Byō (minutes - sends person back in a X amount of minutes)

Nen (years - sends person back to a X amount of years)


	6. Time Slip (P2) We're in the Past!

**Author's Notes:**

 **Welcome back to Crossenger!**

 **Glad everyone who is reading the story so far is enjoying it.**

 **As the team is now in 2011, I will be using the Gokaiger opening until they go back to 2040 (the lyrics will still say 'Gokaiger' in them). So, hope you all enjoy the 2011 chapters.**

 **(Sorry it took so long for a update - college is over so hopefully the next chapter comes quicker).**

 **(And when the Crossengers introduce themselves to the past Gokaigers - I just imagined after the Crossenger member says their name - the camera would show the Gokaiger that is their parent look towards them - so try and imagine that).**

 **Let's begin**

* * *

 _Previously on ToGo Sentai Crossenger:_

 _The team successfully win their first mech battle using GokaiOh and battle against a Gormin troop using their ability to Full Colour Change. However, a Action Commander with a ability of rewinding time and erasing all attacks appears a sends the team back to the year 2011 - to when the Gokaigers were still pirates! And begin fighting a troop of supposedly NEO-Zangyack._

 _Will they make it back to their own time before the NEO-Zangyack destroy everything they know?_

* * *

Year: 2011

Location: A park in Tokyo

"Heh. Looks like whatever year it is there's still NEO-Zangyack. Cross Change!"

"Cross Change!"

The team transform into their default Crossenger suits and begin to fight the "NEO-"Zangyack troop. A couple of miles away from the fight, another group of people were rushing towards to stop the Zangyack troop from invading the city.

"Huh? Another Sentai team?"

A young man dressed in silver clothes steps forward, watching the secondary team fight the Zangyack troop.

"There shouldn't be two Super Sentai teams in the same year!"

The second team briefly stops their fight with the troop and looks over to the group.

"Huh?"

"They might be Super Sentai imposters!" one of the silver-man's teammates suggests.

"Well, if they're imposters, let's see what they're capable off! Gokai Change!"

The other team transforms into their suits, similar to the Crossenger's own and rush towards them.

"Looks like we have no choice. Ikuze!" Cross Red announces

It was not long before the two teams were fighting each other until Navi comes from out of nowhere. She shakes her head at the two teams.

"Why is everyone fighting?"

"Tori!?" both Reds exclaim at the same time, before looking at each other through their visors "Huh?".

"What is going on?" the man in silver mutters to himself.

* * *

( _Insert Theme - "Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger" by Project.R_ )

 **Go ahead! Fly the flag of courage**

 **Let's cut through the seven seas**

 **(The GokaiGalleon flies over a stretch of water before showing Mai in the Crow's Nest with various red Super Sentai warriors running across the screen)**

 **When it's do or die, the invincible wind**

 **Will take you in its stride**

 **(The scene then changes to inside of the galleon, with both teams surrounding Marvelous' chair)**

 **Open your eyes! For the place that's not in any map**

 **Because it isn't an illusion**

 **(Similarly in the Super Sentai Hero Getter ending, it then shows the Crossengers and Gokaigers in various places around the galleon - with Gai organising various Ranger Keys on a table)**

 **Each one of us, has their very own**

 **Treasure that everyone is seeking**

 **(It then switches over to the two teams walking on a beach - with Gai running to catch up with them)**

 **Test it out, because everyone**

 **Is different from each other**

 **(Various past Super Sentai warriors are shown across the screen before showing the Crossengers about to transform)**

 **Now is the time to do whatever you want**

 **Your life's on the edge**

 **(The scene switches to a mountain scene quickly before reverting back to the Super Sentai warriors with the Crossengers 'falling' and Mai reaching out for a red Ranger Key)**

 **So reach out for what you desire, and grab it!**

 **(Mai grabs onto the red Ranger Key - with various quick shots of the rest of the Crossenger team grabbing keys in their respective colours)**

 **Let's go! Let's! Gokaiger**

 **Go! Go! Let's go! Let's! Take the helm**

 **(Various battle scenes are shown - before quickly showing the Crossengers running towards something)**

 **In the sea that spreads out in front of you**

 **We will carve a path that was not there**

 **(Both teams are staring out at the ocean - with a quick glimpse of Gai transforming into Gold Mode)**

 **Let's go! Let's! Gokaiger**

 **Go! Go! Let's go! Let's! In the eye of the storm**

 **(Various shots of the Crossengers in Full Colour transformations are shown: Mai as Full-Dekaranger, Joan as Full-Boukenger, Lyle as Full-Magiranger, Dionne as Full-ToQger and Ari as Full-Abaranger)**

 **Work hard on your "recklessness" right now**

 **And you will change this world**

 **(Various shots of both teams smiling are shown before the Gokaiger's flag appears with the Crossenger's logo alongside it)**

 **Giant dreams are infinite**

 **Pirate Squadron Gokaiger!**

* * *

"Yosh! Minna - let's use Full Colour change!" Lyle suggests, as he shields himself from a bullet fired by the other red.

"Alright! **Cross Change! Full Colour!** "

Each of the Crossengers take out five keys and insert them into the Crojector. The Crojector absorbs the power from each of the sets of keys with the needle pricking their palms and a white light covering them.

" **Cross Red! Goranger!** " Mai announces - she was cladded in a rainbow coloured suit, with the helmet and belt of Akarenger. Her right arm and torso were made up of Aorenger with Midorenger as the right leg. Her left arm and torso were made up of Momorenger, with Kirenger as the left leg.

" **Cross Blue! Zyuranger!** " Joan was cladded in a rainbow coloured suit, with the helmet and belt of TriceraRanger. Her right arm and torso were made up of TyrannoRanger and PteraRanger as the right leg. Her left arm and torso was made up of MammothRanger and left leg of TigerRanger.

" **Cross Yellow! Ninninger!** " Lyle was cladded in a rainbow coloured suit, with the helmet and belt of KiNinger. His right arm and torso were made up from AoNinger and ShiroNinger as the right leg. His left arm and torso were made up of MomoNinger and left leg of AkaNinger.

" **Cross Green! Turboranger!** " Dionne was cladded in a rainbow coloured suit, with the helmet and belt of Pink Turbo. Her right arm and torso were made up from Red Turbo and Yellow Turbo as the right leg. Her left arm and torso were made up of Blue Turbo with the left leg of Black Turbo.

" **Cross Black! Go-Onger!** " Ari was cladded in a rainbow coloured suit, with the helmet and belt of Go-On Black. His right arm and torso were made up from Go-On Red and Go-On Green as the right leg. His left arm and torso were made up from Go-On Yellow and Go-On Blue as the left leg.

" **Crossenger! Full-Colour!** " the team announce together, in their usual poses.

"Huh? They can do the same as us?" one of the other team asks.

All of a sudden, sparks come out from Lyle's Crojector - he manages to steady himself, before standing straight again and takes out his device to inspect it. The rest of the Crossengers gather around him, but are unaffected.

"How come you guys are okay?" he asks.

"Maybe it has something to do with the time change?" Ari suggests.

The rest of the team nod, not knowing the other team were advancing towards them. A gunshot jumps them and they notice the other team.

"We'll discuss this later! Are you okay for now, Lyle?" Mai tells them.

"Yeah!"

A all-out fight began between the two Sentai teams, with Navi watching - perched from a tree branch. She shakes her head before flying over to where the two reds were fighting.

"Why is everyone fighting!?" she asks.

"Tori!?" both reds exclaim before looking at each other through their visors "HUH!? How do you know the bird!?" they then asked each other.

"Tori ja nai!" Navi protests.

Suddenly, a second troop of Zangyack appear - seemingly confused at that there are two teams instead of one. The commander of the troop steps forward.

"Well, isn't this a sight between fellow Sentai members?" he asks.

"Urusai, ba~ka!" Lyle and the other yellow Ranger shout at the commander, simultaneously, before looking at each other in confusion "Huh!?"

The Crossengers then automatically revert back to their default suits and look at each other in surprise.

"Looks like Full Colour only lasts five minutes".

"Let's just focus on defeating the NEO-Zangyack and get back to the other battle!" Mai says with the rest of the team nodding in agreement.

As the Crossengers run into battle, the other team look at the each other.

"NEO-Zangyack?"

"They mentioned something a time change and time limit?"

"Whatever. Let's just deal with the Zangyack and discuss this later!"

The second team joins the Crossengers in the battle against the Zangyack troop and exchange weapons between themselves. The Crossengers team up to take down one part of the troop and take out five more keys.

" **Cross Change! GOO~KAIGER!** "

The Crossengers were now in Gokaiger suits - with Mai, Joan and Dionne as female versions of GokaiRed, Blue and Green. Lyle and Ari were male versions of GokaiYellow and Pink. The second team - who were in the same suits - look at them in surprise.

"What the-!"

"They're us now!?

The Crossengers use the Galleon Buster to take out the Zangyack troop and revert back into their civilian outfits.

"They're human like us?".

The team turn to face the other one in confusion - with Navi joining them, perched on Mai's shoulder.

"'Course we're human!" Lyle says, with the others nodding.

"You sure you aren't Ranger Key clones made by Basco?"

"Basco? Never heard of him" Mai says.

The second team revert back into their civilian outfits with the man in the red coat walking towards Mai.

"How'd we know you're not lying?"

The Crossengers each look up at him - Mai looks at him nervously before being interrupted by Navi.

"Because you and the others never told them about Basco in the future!"

"Huh? Future?"

"Oi, Tori - d'you think that's a good idea to say?" Mai asks her.

"But-!"

All of a sudden, Navi powers down and stumbles of Mai's shoulder - the rest of the Crossengers gather around her, with the second team watching in surprise. The man in the red coat sighs.

"For now, let's return to the Galleon"

* * *

Location Zangyack Spaceship

"Barizorg! Insarn!"

Two alien-like creatures respond to their names being called. One was a cyborg and the other was a alien.

"Do you have information on the second team that helped the damn pirates!?"

"No, Boss" the cyborg replied "But I do not think they'll be much of a threat and we should continue our plans to get rid of the pirates"

"However, the pirates do not seem to know them, Denka" the alien points out "And they seem to have some special forms and Super Sentai powers that we haven't seen before"

The creature sitting in the chair by some kind of control center for the ship looks at the two - seemingly interested in the secondary team the cyborg and alien mentioned.

"Well then. Barizorg! Find information about the second team and add them to our list if they turn out to be helping those pests!"

"Yes, Boss"

The creature that Barizorg referred to as 'Boss' left the room with Barizorg following behind him. The alien who stayed in the room walked over to the window and looked out towards Earth.

"Just who are those strange people helping out the pirates?"

* * *

Location: GokaiGalleon

"Wha- What's going on!? Why is there another me!? Who are these people?"

A panicky voice sounded throughout the Galleon as both of the teams walk into the living quarters of the ship. The man in the red coat takes it off and rests it on one of the armrests of a chair in the middle of the room before sitting down. Ari - who was now carrying the powered-down Navi, sets her down on a table.

"Quiet, tori. Now, let's carry on where we left off"

"You'll probably not believe us but -" as Mai begins her explanation, Navi powers back up.

"Navi!"

The rest of the Crossengers gathered around Navi before allowing Mai to carry on with her explanation.

"We're from the future"

The members from the other team look at each other with the four other Crossengers looking at Mai, nervously.

"But, I thought Timeranger made time travel illegal" the man in silver says.

"They did. But we didn't come here in a time machine" Lyle explains "We got sent back by NEO-Zangyack"

"NEO-Zangyack?"

The Navi that was with the Crossengers flies over to Mai and perches onto her shoulder again.

"The Zangyack from the future that we should be fighting in our time"

"So - we didn't manage to defeat them?"

As Mai was about to answer the question - a hand covers her mouth and begins to drag her to the area of the galleon where the rest of the Crossengers are gathered.

"The heck!?" she asked the hand's owner,

"D'you think it's a good idea to tell 'em that?" Lyle

"They might get shock!"

The Crossengers began to whisper - before breaking their group formation - with Mai continuing the explanation on how they got sent back in time.

"So, the Zangyack commander send you back in time by using a ability that rewinds time?"

"Hai. We currently don't have a way of getting back - or a plan to defeat him"

The other four Crossengers look at each other - before one of the other team members speaks up.

"Maybe we could help you get back to your time!?" the man in silver suggests.

"How would we do that, Gai?" one of Gai's teammates asks him.

Gai looks at the teammate and grins at him before turning around to the Crossengers.

"You heard of Timeranger's GoZyuDrill, right?" he receives a nod in reply from them "Since it came from the future - maybe we can give it a test run in sending you back?" he continues the question before striking a pose.

"That's a great idea Gai!" one of Gai's other teammates tells him.

"Please, wait a minute" another one of Gai's teammates begins "Shouldn't we be cautious about using the GoZyuDrill as a time machine as Timeranger-san made time travel illegal"

"Yeah. You never know - something might go wrong during the time exchange".

"What d'you know, Marvelous-san?"

The man in the chair stands up and joins the two teams. He crosses his arms and thinks for a moment before giving a smirk.

"Alright. Let's give it a test run"

The Crossengers each smile at one another before giving Marvelous a nod.

"By the way, we haven't heard your names" Gai points out.

The Crossengers look at each other before introducing themselves to the other team. They took out their Crojectors and Ranger Keys.

"Mai Marvelous"

"Joan Sid Gibken"

"Lyle Millfy"

"Dionne Dogoier"

"Ari de Famille"

They ready their Crojector and Ranger Keys and begin their transformation sequence with the Crojector absorbing the power of the Ranger Keys and pricking their palms.

" **The Fiery Red Legends! Cross Red!** " Mai then posed with her left arm across her chest and right arm in a semi-uppercut position, with her right leg slightly bent.

" **The Calm Blue Legends! Cross Blue!** " Joan follows Mai's lead and then posed with one knee on the ground with her hands positioned as if she was holding a sword.

" **The Electrifying Yellow Legends, Yellow Cross**!" Lyle posed with his left arm bent and left hand in a fist shape, his right arm was in a similar position to his left but slightly more upwards. His left knee was bent whilst his right leg remained straight.

" **The Blowing Green Legends, Green Cross**!" Dionne then posed with her arms crossed.

Lastly, Ari posed with his left leg in the air and arms bent upwards " **The Silent Black Legends, Black Cross**!"

"We are **ToGo Sentai, Crossenger**!"

They then quickly come out of their suits and smile at the other team.

"Yosh. Let's try out the GoZyuDrill tomorrow!" Gai says excitedly.

"Let's go and prepare it, Gai"

"I'll lend a hand!" Dionne says, following Gai and his teammate.

When they left to prepare the GoZyuDrill - the remaining team members stayed in the main living quarters and began discussing a plan for the Crossengers to return to their original time.

* * *

Location: Crow's Nest (GokaiGalleon)

Night has fallen over Japan and the GokaiGalleon slowly cruises over the country to the location of the next possible Grand Power for the Gokaigers. Up in the Crow's Nest of the ship, the five Crossengers were gathered - looking over the Japanese skyline.

"Do you think the GoZyuDrill will manage to take us back?" Dionne asks

The other four Crossengers look at each other.

"Maybe. Even it it doesn't - we can always try other methods" Ari says.

"If there are any" Joan adds.

Lyle nods in agreement - Mai gives a small smile before heading back inside the galleon - stopping and turning around at the last step.

"Well - whatever happens - we'll be fine if we're together, right? Minna?" she asks.

The other Crossengers look and each other before turning to Mai - nodding as an answer to her question - receiving a smirk from their leader as a response.

"We'll see what happens tomorrow".

With that - they head back inside the galleon - awaiting for tomorrow's experiment with the GoZyuDrill to send them back to their rightful time.

* * *

 _Next time on ToGo Sentai Crossenger (narrated by Dionne):_

 _We're finally testing the GoZyuDrill to send us back to the year 2040 so we can return in time to defeat the NEO-Zangyack!. Huh!? Is there something wrong with our plan? And what caused Navi to power down when we arrived? Is it connected with the GoZyuDrill and time travel?_

 _And yikes! Looks like the Zangyack Empire's Prince of 2011 gets a new update!._

 _ **Cross 5 - The Strongest Fighting Machine**_

* * *

 **Author's Notes (Extra):**

 **Finally this chapter is out - again, sorry for taking long with updates. A lot of it is due to college ending and my class were assigned a task which involved creating a fundraiser for the rest of the college to join in with and raise money (the total was over £190+ when we did the final count - so it was a success!) and I was in charge of advertising (making posters etc.) for it so it took quite some time away from writing the chapter (and I do aim for 10 pages per chapter). With summer break on now - I can work on chapters faster. Stay tuned for the next chapters of Crossenger.**


	7. The Strongest Fighting Machine (P1)

**Author's Notes:**

 **Welcome back to Crossenger :D**

 **This is the first of many Gokaiger-based episodes with the Crossengers in them - hopefully they'll work well (again - please let me know if I write anything incorrectly).**

 **This particular chapter is based on episode 37 - when Warz receives his mecha - the Great Warz and goes after the Gokaigers personally.**

 **And so,**

 **Let's begin!**

 **(((Another note - all speech from Gokaiger-based episodes will be based on TV-Nihon subs - as I'll be watching the episodes as I write the chapters.**

 **And this will mean that some chapters may take longer than others - depending on what each episode is covering, as I would like them to be as accurate as possible to the original ones with the Crossengers inserted into them - please take note of this - and as I am aiming for each chapter to have at least 10 pages - each episode may have a part 2 to it.))).**

* * *

 _Previously on ToGo Sentai Crossenger:_

 _The Crossengers make landfall in the year 2011 - and find themselves face-to-face with their parents. However - they're not the parents they know - they are their parents when they were still pirates!_

 _With the Gokaigers surprised at the news that they are parents in the future and with the new Ranger Keys based on the future Super Sentai teams - they agree to help the Crossengers to get back to their original time._

 _Will they succeed?_

* * *

( _ **Italic Bold Text**_ \- Machalcon's speech

Chapter based on Episode 37 of Gokaiger - The Strongest Fighting Machine)

A herd of giant Sugormin appear over the Tokyo skyline.

"Even if there's a lot of you guys…" GokaiSilver says before turning the two darins of the GoZyuJin.

The mecha grabs hold of two Sugormin with its drills - spinning them around before throwing them in different directions.

"...We'll cut you all down!" GokaiRed exclaims from inside the GokaiGalleon cockpit.

He, along with the rest of the Gokaigers, then spin their own darins - slashing a couple of Sugormin with the GokaiOh sword. Two more then come from behind a building - heading towards GokaiOh.

"How annoying!"

" **Ranger Key! Set!** " the team exclaim - inserting Ranger Keys into the darins.

The middle of GokaiOh's torso opens up - and out comes a memory-card like object and a large race car. The car lands into the right hand of GokaiOh and opens its side to reveal a slot-like compartment for the memory-card like object.

" **Engine Soul! Set!** " GokaiOh's left hand then inserts the Engine Soul into the slot of the car - the car's eyes then open and start glowing.

" _ **Baribari**_!"

" **Go**!"

GokaiOh throws the race car into the air - which then grows to twice its normal size in front of a space-like background - the scene then switches to the rest of the Gokaigers inside the GokaiOh.

"Let us get along once again today" GokaiPink says to the engine.

" _ **Yeah! Leave it to me!**_ "

The engine then speeds down a road.

" _ **Baribari Let's go!**_ "

" **Ikuze**!"

The engine speeds down a highway at top speed before the scene switches to GokaiRed, spinning his darin.

" _ **When pirate and Engine souls become one…**_ "

The GokaiOh then flew up and the legs disconnect from the main body of the mecha - it then connects with the engine.

" _ **With an Engine's mighty roar, the hearty king is born!**_ "

The GokaiOh and engine then combine together.

" **Complete! Go-On GokaiOh!** "

The combined form of the engine and GokaiOh speeds down the highway with the swords of GokaiOh ready to strike.

" _ **I'm gonna tear through you in a extremely showy way!**_ "

The engine then starts to hover in the air and uses its engine thrusters to gain speed. Inside the main cockpit of GokaiOh - the Gokaigers turn the keys in their darins once more.

" **Let's Go! Gokai Go-On Grand Prix!** "

The engine then starts to descend and boosters it's thrusters to build up speed. GokaiOh then readies it's swords and strikes down the two giant Sugormin. After the two Sugormin were defeated - the engine and GokaiOh break up their combination and are met up with Gai in the GoZyuJin.

" _ **Oh, and by the way I have a question**_ " the engine beings - turning towards GokaiOh and GoZyuJin. " _ **The**_ _**Gokaigers have a Grand Power too, right? What is it?**_ "

"Our Grand Power?"

"I've never considered it."

"Isn't it GokaiOh?" GokaiYellow asks, tapping her darin, before turning towards GokaiRed "Right, Marvelous?"

"I dunno" Marvelous replies - leaning on his darin.

" _ **That's fine**_ " the engine replies " _ **Sorry for the weird question. Well, call me again if anything comes up**_!"

The engine turns around and with one final " _ **Baribari**_ " before he speeds off into the distance.

* * *

Location: Zangyack Spaceship

After the engine leaves - GokaiOh and GoZyuJin appear on a monitor on a Zangyack Spaceship.

"Oh, oh! Why must the pirates interfere every single damn time?!" a frustrated voice sounds throughout the control room. The owner of the voice then proceeds to hit a Gormin on the head that was sitting beside some controls for the ship.

"In my life, I've had everything I wanted just by asking for it to! And now - not only we have pirates to deal with - but another team as well?!"

"Denka," another voice in the control room says "This is no time for being depressed. Let's start working on our next plan. We're also working on identifying whether the other team are helping the pirates or not".

"Silence!" the prince then yells, "Are you trying to give me orders?!"

The advisor lets out a small gasp before sirens start blaring out in the ship.

"What's this?" another voice asks "Warz Gill-sama. A ship from the emperor's Elite Guard is approaching".

"Hm? Father's Elite Guards?!" Warz Gill says in surprise "What's the meaning of this?"

* * *

( _Insert Theme - "Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger" by Project.R_ )

 **Go ahead! Fly the flag of courage**

 **Let's cut through the seven seas**

 **(The GokaiGalleon flies over a stretch of water before showing Mai in the Crow's Nest with various red Super Sentai warriors running across the screen)**

 **When it's do or die, the invincible wind**

 **Will take you in its stride**

 **(The scene then changes to inside of the galleon, with both teams surrounding Marvelous' chair)**

 **Open your eyes! For the place that's not in any map**

 **Because it isn't an illusion**

 **(Similarly in the Super Sentai Hero Getter ending, it then shows the Crossengers and Gokaigers in various places around the galleon - with Gai organising various Ranger Keys on a table)**

 **Each one of us, has their very own**

 **Treasure that everyone is seeking**

 **(It then switches over to the two teams walking on a beach - with Gai running to catch up with them)**

 **Test it out, because everyone**

 **Is different from each other**

 **(Various past Super Sentai warriors are shown across the screen before showing the Crossengers about to transform)**

 **Now is the time to do whatever you want**

 **Your life's on the edge**

 **(The scene switches to a mountain scene quickly before reverting back to the Super Sentai warriors with the Crossengers 'falling' and Mai reaching out for a red Ranger Key)**

 **So reach out for what you desire, and grab it!**

 **(Mai grabs onto the red Ranger Key - with various quick shots of the rest of the Crossenger team grabbing keys in their respective colours)**

 **Let's go! Let's! Gokaiger**

 **Go! Go! Let's go! Let's! Take the helm**

 **(Various battle scenes are shown - before quickly showing the Crossengers running towards something)**

 **In the sea that spreads out in front of you**

 **We will carve a path that was not there**

 **(Both teams are staring out at the ocean - with a quick glimpse of Gai transforming into Gold Mode)**

 **Let's go! Let's! Gokaiger**

 **Go! Go! Let's go! Let's! In the eye of the storm**

 **(Various shots of the Crossengers in Full Colour transformations are shown: Mai as Full-Dekaranger, Joan as Full-Boukenger, Lyle as Full-Magiranger, Dionne as Full-ToQger and Ari as Full-Abaranger)**

 **Work hard on your "recklessness" right now**

 **And you will change this world**

 **(Various shots of both teams smiling are shown before the Gokaiger's flag appears with the Crossenger's logo alongside it)**

 **Giant dreams are infinite**

 **Pirate Squadron Gokaiger!**

* * *

"Well, well, I hope you're in good spirits, Your Highness".

"Why are the Elite Guard Dogoumin here?" Warz Gill asks the soldier.

"At His Majesty's request, we brought the Zangyack's final weapon - Great Warz" the soldier explains.

A couple of large doors open - revealing a large mecha-like robot.

"Great Warz, you say?"

The technician looks up at the giant robot - it was a white, blue and gold design with a touch of red and had a face - similarly to Warz Gil engraved in the it middle of it.

"It's wonderful!"

"Your Highness, please use the Great Warz to eliminate the pirates and any other threat. Hurry and take over the Earth, dogou."

The prince steps forward and looks up at the robot suit.

"I can't believe he sent me this." he begins "Father… you have my gratitude".

The prince's advisor then steps forward next to him and looks up at the robot.

"Indeed, if the Zangyack's ultimate weapon, Great Warz, is used…." the advisor begins "Then, anyone could take over Earth."

"Damarasu! What do you mean by _anyone_?!"

"No… I did not mean it like that…"

"Whatever" the prince says before turning towards the robot "At any rate, with this, my victory is assured!"

* * *

Location: Gokai Galleon

( **Bold Text = Navi** )

A shot of the Gokai Galleon, anchored, is shown before moving inside to show Luka and Ahim by the dining table with Navi beside them, Doc tinkering with a piece of equipment by his table and Mai looking out of one of the galleon's portholes with the other Crossengers were planning their first attempt of going back in time with the Timeranger's Grand Power.

"Man… Zangyack is such a handful"

"So true. They never learn"

"They truly are tiring"

" **Protecting the Earth is so much work, isn't it, Marvelous**?" Navi asks Marvelous, flying over to him.

"Nah" Marvelous replies to Navi "We're just putting out the sparks that ignite"

Gai, who was attempting to do push ups with Joe, overhears Marvelous and walks over to the captain.

"That again?" Gai asks the captain, "Despite grumbling about it, in the end you always protect us. I'm so happy about that."

Mai looks up from the porthole she was looking out from - and flashes back to when Marvelous was training her and the rest of the Crossengers on board the Interplanetary Space Pirates station. She lets a small smile appear before turning around and walking towards the captain's chair.

"You do create the Interplanetary Space Pirates Defense Force with the other Super Sentai in the future afterall - and protect various other planets in the Universe," she says to him.

Marvelous looks at Mai before looking over to Gai and sighs.

"Believe what you want" he begins "We're no protectors. And we're not protecting anyone or anything."

"But you are protecting us - and eventually the rest of the Universe as Mai said!" Gai replies, with Mai and the other Crossengers nodding in argeement. "Mou! You sure aren't honest".

"Gai" Marvelous begins "Is this what you call protecting the Earth from Zangyack?"

"Of course!" Gai replies, jumping up from the couch and closing a copy of his Super Sentai encyolpedia he made for the Gokaigers "We defeat all enemies that appear!".

He then walks towards Marvelous again and stands in front of him, "Actually - Let me turn it around on you. Marvelous-san, what do you consider protecting?"

The rest of the Gokaigers and Crossengers stop their activities breify to look up at Marvelous - awaiting his reply to Gai's question. Marvelous then has a flashback of the time when AkaRed protected him from the Zangyack.

" _AkaRed!" yells memory-Marvelous as flames block his vision of the former GokaiGalleon captain._

The present-time Marvelous then gets up from his chair and walks downstairs - slightly walking into Gai.

"Dunno"

"Marvelous-san"

"Tou-san?" Mai says quietly, watching Marvelous leave.

* * *

Location: Zangyack Spaceship

"Listen up!" Warz Gill begins to explain "Now that we have the Great Warz - the pirates and their supposed ally are less than bugs to us!"

He then jumps down from the seat he was sitting in and walks to the center of the room "We will elimate them!"

"Then, who shall we deploy?" the technician asks.

"It should be obivous" Warz Gill answers "I will go myself!"

"Denka!" Damarasu begins "Please wait a moment!. It is true that Great Warz is the ultimate weapon but… It's highly unorthodox for the commander to go into battle!"

"I'm fine if it's unorthodox!" Warz Gill says to his advisor "Don't underestimate me, Damarasu!. You probably think I'm just a useless, idiot son."

"No such thing!" Damarasu says quickly.

"What a transparent lie" Warz Gill replies "Did you think I'm completely oblivous?"

 _The scene then changes to what was the Zangyack Empire throne room - Damarasu was kneeling infront of the throne where the emporer of the Zangyack was sitting on his throne - while Warz Gill was hiding behind a corner, listening into their conversation._

" _Damarasu. The second fleet for conquering the Earth…" the emperor begins "...will have Warz Gill as the commander"_

" _Denka?" Damarasu looks up at the emperor - surprise at his decision "But that's too heavy of a burden for him!"_

" _Even though the invasion failed once before…." the emperor continues and Warz Gill slightly peers over the corner "this Super Sentai thing protecting the Earth is gone now."_

 _The scene then slowly zooms closer to Damarasu and the emperor._

" _And Damarasu…. You will be Warz Gill's advisor"_

 _Warz Gill looks up from behind the corner at the emperor - while Damarasu looks up in surprise._

" _Me?"_

" _If you're there it should be easy taking over Earth" the emperor explains "Correct?"_

" _Yes, as you command, Heika"_

 _The flashback then ends and_ present-time begins with Warz Gill's fist in a tightened in a ball shape in frustation.

"I've put up with your act up till now" he says "But now that I have the Great Warz - I don't have to put up with it anymore!. Just watch in silence!"

"Denka! Please reconsider!"

Warz Gill then leaves the room with a "Hmph!" and Barizorg starts to follow him. The prince of Zangyack then arrives at the docking station of the Great Warz and looks up at it.

"Father…" he begins - turning around as he hears the familiar sound of Barizorg's footsteps "Barizorg. Ever since I was a child, I was surronded by Father's statesmen."

The prince then rests his arms on the balcony of the bridge with Barizorg turning more towards him.

"But they all thought I was an idiot son who bore no resemblance to Father." he continues "I'm alone…. If you're not here."

"Boss" Barizorg says quickly.

"I want to show Damarasu and Father's statesmen!" Warz Gill continues "You'll follow me, right?"

"I am Warz Gill's loyal follower" Barizorg replies "I will follow any order".

Warz Gill nods at Barizorg's reply before turning to face the Great Warz "I will use the Great Warz to eliminate those damn pirates and their new ally. Barizorg! Find their ship!"

"Yes, Boss".

* * *

Location: GokaiGalleon

The scene then switches over to the GokaiGalleon - which was sailing over the skies of Japan. It then shows Gai and Mai in the Crow's Nest and Joe appearing behind then.

"What's wrong?" Joe asks the silver pirate - making him jump in surprise. Joe then holds up Gai's jacket and hands it to him. Mai then turns around to greet Joe.

"No, it's just... How do I put this?" Gai stutters, trying to find his words while putting his jacket on. Joe then steps forward and rests his hand on the rail of the Crow's Nest.

"Are you bothered by what Marvelous said?"

"Well…" Gai begins "Something like that. Did we say something wrong?"

"You know, right?" Joe begins "About when he was with the Akaki Pirates?"

"Yes. I heard from Don-san" Gai replies

"Their captain, AkaRed" Joe begins "lost his life protecting Marvelous from the Zangyack"

"Right" Gai says, with Mai looking at Joe in surprise.

"That's why..." Joe continues "... He doesn't use the phrase "to protect" lightly. Even the Akaki Pirates who had won all of their battles against Zangyack… and AkaRed… lost to Zangyack in the end. Luka's, Doc's and Ahim's planets all ended in the same way".

"Even with the Interplanetary Space Pirates station - with the NEO-Zangyack?" Mai asks, thinking of what could remain of it when she and her team eventually return.

"For that - we, in this time, don't know how strong NEO-Zangyack are" Joe says "It's possible that almost entirely destroyed if they are stronger than this current fleet. No one who has fought the Zangyack before has won - maybe in the future you're from Mai - but not in this one".

Mai and Gai look at Joe before he continues.

"That's why… protecting the Earth from Zangyack… is probably as difficult as finding the greatest treasure in the Universe".

"Even so, I'm determind that once myself and the Crossengers are back in our own time" Mai says with a determind expression on her face "We'll defeat NEO-Zangyack!"

"Still..." Gai begins "...Even that is the case… I'll protect it. I swear it!"

Joe gives the two a smile. Before he could say anything, a blast hits the ship from below. Gai manages to stable himself and looks out from Crow's Nest and sees a group of Zangyack firing at the ship.

"That's!..." Gai begins

"Found you." Barizorg says

"Zangyack!"

"Barizorg!"

Gai looks at Joe - stabling himself.

"Joe-san, what do we do!?"

"Get everyone. Even your team Mai!" Joe says, recieving a nod from the two before they disappear inside the galleon.

The shot then changes to the front of the ship and to Barizorg - who watches the two teams decend from the galleon.

"So, you're here." Barizorg begins "Pirates and ally!"

"That's… Joe-san's former sempai!" Ahim says looking over to Joe.

"Barizorg"

"I'll take Barizorg" Joe says, already deciding on his opponent, "Do you guys mind taking the others?"

"Guess we have no choice" Marvelous says to Joe "In exchange… finish it quickly"

The Gokaigers then take out their Mobilates and Ranger Keys to transform into their default Ranger suits first.

"GokaiRed!"

"GokaiBlue!"

"GokaiYellow!"

"GokaiGreen!"

"GokaiPink!"

"Gooookai…. Silver!"

" **Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger**!" The team announce together.

The Crossengers take out their Crojectors and Ranger Keys - the Crojector then absorbs the power of the Ranger Keys and pricks their palms before long, the Crossengers were in their default Ranger suits.

" **The Fiery Red Legends! Cross Red!** "

" **The Calm Blue Legends! Cross Blue!** "

" **The Electrifying Yellow Legends, Yellow Cross**!"

" **The Blowing Green Legends, Green Cross**!"

" **The Silent Black Legends, Black Cross**!"

" **ToGo Sentai, Crossenger!** "

"Joe-san!" Ahim says Joe's name, throwing her Gokai Saber towards him. Joe catches it and throws his gun to Ahim in exchange.

"Alright!, let's make this extremely showy!" Marvelous yells.

The two teams then begin to dash towards the group of Zangyack soliders. Unaware that a mysterious person was watching them.

* * *

To be continue in Part 2 when I write the rest of the episode. I really want to get a update out fast for this - which is why I split this episode in 2 parts. Stayed tuned for the next part which should hopefully be up later this week.


	8. The Strongest Fighting Machine (P2)

**Welcome to Part 2 of The Strongest Fighting Machine - ENJOY.**

 **I apologise that this update took much longer than expected - I've been busy with art requests (along with voluntary work) and planning some Crossenger-art stuffs that I hope to put up soon (and also - fight scenes are kinda hard for me to write - but as I get better - I'm sure to post chapters that are mainly fights faster).**

(Quick Refresher):

" _I'll take Barizorg, do you guys mind taking on the others?"_

" _Guess we have no choice - but in exchange… finish it quickly!"_

" _ **GokaiChange!**_ "

" _ **GokaiRed!**_ "

" _ **GokaiBlue!**_ "

" _ **GokaiYellow!**_ "

" _ **GokaiGreen!**_ "

" _ **GokaiPink!**_ "

" _ **Gooookai…. Silver!**_ "

" _ **Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger**_ _!"_

" _ **Cross Change!**_ "

" _ **The Fiery Red Legends! Cross Red!"**_

" _ **The Calm Blue Legends! Cross Blue!"**_

 _ **"The Electrifying Yellow Legends, Cross Yellow!"**_

 _ **"The Blowing Green Legends, Green Cross!"**_

 _ **"The Silent Black Legends, Black Cross!"**_

" _ **ToGo Sentai, Crossenger!"**_

" _Yosh! Let's make this extremely showy!"_

 _The Gokaigers and Crossengers begin another battle with the Zangyack - and Joe encounters Barizorg - who is said to be created from his sempai, Sid Bamick. Will Joe be able to defeat Barizorg and return Sid back?_

* * *

The Gokaigers and Crossengers begin to run towards the troop of Zangyack - who ready themselves and run towards the two teams. While everyone fought their own part of the troop - Joe made his way to Barizorg.

Doc ran towards some hanging rope and used it to swing away from a Zangyack soldier who tried to kick him off and fired some shots when he got off. Ahim then fired at the Zangyack around her - using the dual guns she traded with Joe.

"Let's do this enthusiastically!" Gai exclaims - using his GokaiSpear against his part of the Zangyack troop.

The Crossengers worked together - with Dionne and Ari firing from further away around a wall, while Joan and Lyle were further in, using their combat knife and lastly - Mai jumped down from a building, slashing a Gormin, who had not seen the attack coming from above.

A short stone's throw away from the Crossengers' battle - Joe grunts as he barrel rolls into a wooden wall, breaking it on impact as Barizorg followed from behind. He recovers quickly from the roll and stands straight, allowing Barizorg to come closer - before the two start clashing their swords together.

Due to Barizorg's strength - Joe was thrown into the air but had his fall broken by a pile of sand. With another quick recovery - and more sword clashes between the two followed, until Barizorg swings his sword and hits Joe on his shoulder - causing GokaiBlue to fall down onto one knee and raising his right sword to hold off against Barizorg's.

"Sid-sempai" Joe begins, gradually getting up "I wanted to restore your memory...". Joe gives a few extra swings of his swords before standing straight "But if that's not possible…. Then I have nothing to say to you".

As Barizorg edges closer to Joe, the blue pirate raises his sword to his face.

"These swords…." he begins "... are my …. Words!"

Joe then edges forward to Barizorg and the two once again lock swords together.

"Who are you planning to talk to using swords?" Barizorg asks the pirate "Sorry, but my sword has no words for you." Barizorg then gives a few swings of his sword, "All it has is loyalty towards Warz Gill-sama".

The two lock swords and Barizorg pushes Joe into some metal barrels - he stumbles a bit but was able to recover in time before Barizorg gave another swing.

The scene then switches back outside to Marvelous - who defeats a Gormin and turns around to see more of the troop coming from around a corner.

"There's no end to them" he says, taking out the GalleonBuster.

He is then joined by Ahim, Gai, Doc and Luka - who place their Ranger Keys into the device and turn them to activate the finishing attack.

" **Ranger Key! Set** "

" _ **Red Charge**_!"

A group of Gormin run toward the team.

" **GokaiGalleon Buster**!"

" _ **Rising Strike**_!"

The blast takes out the Gormin troop - however, after the blast dies down, two new Zangyack subordinates - land in the troop's place and use a speed attack on the Gokaigers - before returning to their original positions.

They then make an X-shape with their staffs - with makes the Zangyack logo appear - and fire it at the Gokaigers - making them fall.

"Who are these guys!?"

"They're too powerful!"

"They look like Sugoumin…. But they're on a completely different level!"

"We are the emperor's Elite , Dogoumin" one of the Dogoumins begins "are much stronger than a mere action commander, dogou".

"Didn't your teacher ever tell you not to judge people by their appearance, dogou?"

The Gokaigers slowly recovered and begin to stand once again.

"Sorry….. I never went to school" GokaiYellow replies

"Didn't the Emperor ever tell you?" GokaiRed begins "Pirates…. Aren't so straightforward!"

He then hits the button on his GokaiBuckle and the faceplate flips open to reveal the Wolzard Fire Ranger Key.

" **GokaiChange**!"

The change had GokaiRed as Wolzard Fire, GokaiYellow as Great Swordsman Zubaan, GokaiGreen as Signalman, GokaiPink as DekaSwan and GokaiSilver as the Black Knight. They then charge at the Dogoumins - splitting into two teams to take them on.

* * *

Further away from the Gokaigers - the Crossengers were busy trying to hold off more of the Zangyack troop - Dionne and Ari were firing from a distance - while Lyle and Joan were working in closer - using their combat knives from their Crojectors.

" **Cross Change! ZyuOhger! ZyuohWhale!** " Mai then transforms into ZyuohWhale - sparks from the Crojector appear - but she quickly recovers and begins to charge the Whale Gun - the team then get behind her as she unleashes the final attack.

" **Deep Lock!** " a blue blast comes out of the gun - and takes out the Zangyack troop.

Mai then returns into her default Crossenger suit and turns to the rest of the team.

"That takes care of them" Mai says "Let's go back and take care of the rest of 'em"

The rest of the Crossengers nod in agreement and rush back to aid the Gokaigers against the rest of the troop. However, as they leave - the mysterious man in gold appears again - unknowingly to them - and then disappears.

* * *

Back with the Gokaigers - the team were split into two teams to take down both of the Dogoumin - however - it was not long before the Crossengers returned.

"Leave these two to us!" Lyle yelled as he took out a Dekaranger key.

" **Cross Change! Dekaranger! SWAT Mode!** " the Crossengers then changed into Dekaranger SWAT mode and began to fire at the Dogoumin.

Then - the Gokaigers then run up to the Dogoumin again - with Luka hitting one of them into the air and Gai yelling " **Kuro no Ichigeki!** _ **(Black Strike)**_!" attack and slashes at the now airborne Dogoumin soldier.

" **Swan Fantasy**!" " **Signal Flash**!" Ahim and Doc yell their attacks and proceed to land them on the Dogoumin on the ground.

"Take this!" Marvelous says, as the shield of Wolzard Fire opens - revealing a eye - " **Blazing Shoot**!" - a fireball comes out of the shield and hits the Dogoumin.

"You're surprisingly good, dogou".

"Temporary retreat for now, dogou!"

The two Dogoumins then vanish into thin air.

"Chotto matte!" Lyle yells - beginning to chase after the two Dogoumins - however - Mai pulls him back.

* * *

The scene then switches back to Joe and Barizorg - fighting beside some fences that had warning patterns on them. Joe tumbles onto them as Barizorg's strength pushes him down - but swiftly recovers.

The two continue to swing their swords - until they get to a old, unused, dusty car - which Joe climbs on top of and spins down to be in front of Barizorg. After a couple more swings of their swords - one of Joe's gets knocked out of his hand and stuck in between some debris.

Barizorg then hits Joe - sending him flying over the car, however, GokaiBlue quickly recovers in time to see Barizorg leaping over the car - and their swords meet again.

"You've improved, GokaiBlue" Barizorg begins "But… For Warz Gill-sama… I cannot afford to loose here!" he says - as he brings his sword up in a circling motion - which begins to glow.

"That stance!" Joe says - having a flashback to when Sid was mentoring him, "It's Sid-sempai's technique!"

"Die" Barizorg then lets the beam of light head towards Joe - who quickly recreates the same stance and lets his own beam.

The beams then create an explosion - causing both Barizorg and Joe to collapse. The rest of the Gokaigers and Crossengers appear behind Joe, running towards him.

"Joe!"

"Are you okay?"

"Joe-san!"

"Tou-san!"

"Stay back!" Joe yells at them "Don't interfere!. I will take Barizorg!"

Laughter then came from behind a corner and is revealed to be Warz Gill.

"Well done, Barizorg" Warz Gill says,

"That's…"

"The emperor's idiot son, Warz Gill" Joe explains

"This is great! He has appeared carelessly!" Gai says excitedly "Let's finish this quickly!"

Marvelous places a hand on Gai's head and pushes him away.

"You may talk big, pirates" the prince begins "That's right. I am Space Empire Zangyack's Commander - Warz Gill-sama!. Will you bow down before me? Or do you want to die? Choose!"

"Sorry, I've never learnt manners such as bowing and stuff!" Marvelous says,

"Uh, and we will never bow down to Zangyack!" Mai states, as she stands next to her father.

"I see" Warz Gill says "Then you choose death? Very well! You should be proud to die at my hands! Great Warz - LAUNCH!"

The scene then switches over to the Zangyack's space ship - were Insarn was stationed.

"Great Warz. Launch" she commands - typing in some codes on the keyboard in front of her.

The giant mecha machine in the ship's hold begins to launch and the head of the Zangyack space ship opens with a burst of light - the Great Warz makes it's way towards Earth - with Warz Gill jumping into it.

"What is that?" Doc asks,

"Looks like another nuisance has appeared!" Marvelous says,

"This is the Zangyack's ultimate weapon. I will use Great Warz to obliterate you all!" Warz Gill exclaims, as he moves the mecha towards the Gokaigers and Crossengers.

"Just try it!" Marvelous says, taking out his Mobirates and dialing the GokaiGalleon's code, summoning the ship.

"Crossing over time, appear! TimeRanger's Grand Power!" Gai says, taking out TimeFire's Ranger Key and placing it into his GokaiCelluar and summons the GoJyuDrill.

" **KaizokuGattai**! **Complete! GokaiOh** " the Gokaigers exclaim - as the GokaiGalleon transformed into the GokaiOh.

The GoJyuDrill then transforms into the GoJyuJin.

"I don't care if it's the ultimate weapon!" Marvelous says "We'll just waste it!"

"Hmph!" Warz Gill sighs

" **Ranger Key! Set**!" the Gokaigers yell, setting the Go-Onger keys into their darins.

The GokaiOh's front opens up - revealing a large Engine Soul - which is then set into Machalcon, awakening the engine.

" _ **Baribari**_ " Machalcon says as his eyes open

" **GO!** "

" _ **Baribari, go!**_ "

Machalcon speeds down the highway - firing at the Great Warz.

"I already know his power!" Warz Gil exclaims

He then pushes on some controls on the mecha's control panel, by raising the mech's speed and dodges Machalcon's laser beams.

"He's fast!"

"Take this!" the Zangyack prince says - pushing down on a lever and exclaiming " **Warz Arrow**!"

The mecha then fires with a bow and arrow, which sends Machalcon flying into the air and into a different dimension.

"Machalcon!"

"That's what you get pirates - and you, whoever you are, helping them!" the prince exclaims "Did you really think you could beat me?"

"Use GouJyu-GokaiOh!" Marvelous commands, "Gai!"

"Got it!"

The Gokaigers then take out new Ranger Keys that were of Abaranger, the GokaiOh and GoJyuJin merge into one mecha.

" **Complete! GouJyu-GokaiOh!** "

"Don't assume that the Great Warz is like the Action Commanders!" Warz Gill exclaims - as the mecha lands a couple of hits on GoJyu-GokaiOh.

As they are being hit by close-range attacks by the Great Warz - the Gokaigers struggle to turn their darins. The Zangyack mech then turns around and fires arrows at the Gokaigers.

"Ha, ha. This is excellent!" an excited Warz Gill says "This is the power I've sought!"

The Great Warz jumps over a couple of cars and makes it's way over to the Gokaigers, landing a couple of slashes on them.

"No…"

"We are not even making a dent!"

"Unbelieveable!"

"What'll we do about that!?"

"Let's ram it!" Gai suggests "We can't afford to run!"

"But, there's no point in acting desperately!" Doc tells him

"Take this!" Warz Gill says as the Great Warz begins to charge up a beam " **Warz Guilty!** "

The beam then blasts at the Gokaigers - causing sparks to appear in the GouJyu-GokaiOh's cockpit and making the darins difficult to turn. As the Gokaigers struggle - Marvelous has the flashback of Akared protecting him from the Zangyack again and telling him to search for the Universe's Greatest Treasure.

"Tch. So this is it?" Marvelous grumbles,

"What is it? Marvelous-san?!" Gai asks him,

"I'll remain" the captain begins "You guys should evacuate!"

"Huh!?"

"What are you saying, Marvelous?!"

"Just get out!" Marvelous orders,

"No…"

"Captain's orders!"

"Listen, you!" Joe says, angrily "How dare you use your authority only in a time like this!"

"Are you watching, Father?" Warz Gill asks "Are you watching, Damarasu?. I will defeat them! Take this!"

The prince then pushes more onto the lever - which raises the beam's power.

"Damn it!" Marvelous says, pushing buttons and deactivating the other Gokaigers' keys

The five Gokaigers were then ejected forcefully from the GoJyu-GokaiOh and thrown in different locations around Japan. When Joe recovers from his fall he makes his hand into a fist and hits it against the ground in frustration.

"Marvelous…. You jerk…"

"How obstinate!" Warz Gill sighs, maximising the laser's power,

As Marvelous struggles against the laser - the doors on either side by his darin open and the Crossengers burst into the cockpit - trying to even out the match.

"Tou-san!" Mai says, annoyed at her father, "What are you thinking?!"

"Mai! You guys!" Marvelous says, angrily "What are you doing here? Get out! Captain's orders!"

"Did you think that you could take this beast by yourself?!" Lyle asks

"Listen, you…" Marvelous begins, but was cut off by the laser's power.

The laser flings the GouJyu-GokaiOh into the air - making it devert back into the GokaiGalleon.

"MARVELOUS!" the remaining Gokaigers yell - not knowing the Crossengers were also inside the galleon, as they watch the GokaiGalleon being thrown away and begin to rush towards the direction of its final landing place.

"Did you see that?" Warz Gill asks "I am Warz Gill. Zangyack's next Emperor!"

The GokaiGalleon is then shown, stuck in a pile of rubble after its crash landing. Inside the lights were dark - with a unconscious Captain Marvelous on the floor. However - there was no sign of the Crossengers.

* * *

 _ **Next time on ToGo Sentai Crossenger (narrated by Ari)**_

 _The Gokaigers were defeated by the Zangyack! However, With Captain Marvelous unconscious and no signs of us - how will they defeat the Great Warz?!_

 _ **Coming up next - Cross 6: The Power to Seize Dreams!**_

* * *

 _ **Author's Notes (Extra):**_

 _ **Once again - I apologise that this update took much longer than anticipated. Due to recently beginning voluntary work - I will try and update chapters whenever I have time to and depending on the episode - how quick I can write them.**_

 _ **Stay tuned for more ToGo Sentai, CROSSENGER!**_


	9. AUTHOR UPDATE

**UPDATE**

Hello everyone - I apologise for not updating ToGo Sentai Crossenger since November 10th 2017 and for not having this update out sooner.

I have recently (before Christmas) started voluntary work at a couple of my old schools I used to attend and we are very busy at the moment (I am helping out as a resource assistant - we have a lot of papers to photocopy and laminate - we're working on test papers at the moment and it's a lot of work to do - just last week we had to make SIX 80 page teacher answer booklets).

As Easter is approaching - I hope to have at least Part 1 of the next chapter out by the end of the Easter holidays (we have two weeks off - so hopefully I can get some writing done).

Again - I apologise for the delay and not updating (this update will be delete when the next chapter is posted).


End file.
